


Dark Love - A Reverse Falls Story

by AspiringArmstrong



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls AU, Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringArmstrong/pseuds/AspiringArmstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica Northwest arrives in Gravity Falls to visit her cousin Gideon. Eager to make new friends, she runs into the local celebrities Dipper and Mabel Pines who invite her to their next show. Who are these strange turquoise wearing twins? Why does Gideon quake in his boots anytime Mabel smiles at him? What is the strange connection Pacifica feels with the reserved Dipper and what is their interest in her cousin's old book?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> I’m moving Billeah’s Reverse Falls story into their own series. I’ve been working out the characters and this section will be updates as I add more to it. Feel free to pull from this, as I’m pulling from fan art and head cannons of various sources. Since we’re talking budding romances and some darker themes. I’m upping the ages to 14 and making the twins a little older as well. (IT’s MY AU! SHUT UP!)
> 
>  
> 
> Pacifica Northwest (14): Slightly chubby, scrunchie wearing klutz. She’s hyperactive, overly excitable and sickeningly optimistic. She refuses to see the bad in anyone and has an adventuring spirit. She loves pranks, jokes, and trying to brighten up anyone’s day. If someone is sad or blue around her, she will take it as a personal challenge to try to cheer them up. She is a hopeless romantic and believes in love at first sight. Is interested in the weird and paranormal and will actively help anyone (Gideon, Dipper, or Mabel) in looking or hunting for whatever. She does want to learn more, but is frustrated by the guarded nature of her magically inclined friends.   
> Her dad owns Northwest Ford Dealerships in Portland. Her mom is a real estate agent. They are upper-middle class, but don’t flaunt the money they have. Smart saving and penny pinching is valued in the Northwest’s homes and Mom and daughter would prefer to go out and fabric shop and make new cloths than buy something trendy. Even though her parents are busy with work, they try to make time for her and give her a loving home.
> 
> Gideon Gleeful (15): Gideon is more of a shut in. He is born and bred in Gravity Falls. He found the journal last summer and has been trying to learn its secrets for over a year before Pacifica came to visit. He’s not that big of a risk taker and the knowledge of the denizens that lie in the woods terrifies him. Deep down he has had a crush on Mabel for years, but after learning of her unstable nature (from personal experience), the thought of being the object of her desires triggers a flight response. 
> 
> Buddy Gleeful (40’s): Buddy is a widower. His wife was the glue that bound the family together. Once she passed, he became more reserved and carefree with childrearing. He’s more focused on the Shack that was once his hobby and is trying to turn it into his lively hood.  
> He loves his son very much, but he wishes Gideon would get out of the house more. He often encourages any of the crazy ideas Pacifica spouts off and will easily overlook the duo sneaking into the shack at odd hours of the night. (Kids will be kids!)
> 
> Dipper Pines (15): Dipper is cool and calculating. His intelligence is off the charts and he has a very hard time dealing with his emotions. He understands enough how to fake them around people and can be seen dropping himself into ‘roles’ he has developed for on stage, and as coping mechanisms with other people. If he is smiling and carrying on like he’s having a good time, it’s a good chance he’s not and just being placated.   
> The one person he lets his guard down around is his sister, whom he loves and trusts implicitly. Their relationship can seem like a love/hate relationship, but each one knows the others strengths and weaknesses intimately and are more than willing to push each other to the edge, just so they can relish the attention.
> 
> Mabel Pine (15): Mabel Pines is the other side of the coin to Dipper. As Dipper is intelligence, Mable is raw emotion. With her brother’s help, she’s able to move about around people without outbursts. Anything she feels is amplified, being love, anger, hate, fear. She will never stop to think before she says something and often times will start things just to see how they play out.   
> One thing she loves is to watch others experience the emotions she feels. Often times, she will gleefully destroy marriages just to relish in the couple’s pain. She would kidnap people she desires and hold them against their will until Dipper tells her to let them go.   
> Both she and her brother research the dark arts and blood magic to further their powers and abilities. The more power they get, the greater their lust for it.

Pacifica stared out of the greyhound bus as it pulled into Gravity Falls. The bus ride from her parent’s humble home in Portland was long and boring. She didn’t understand why she had to go see her cousin and Uncle Bud, but always optimistic, she was looking forward to spending the summer with her cousin. She never got to see him often and really enjoyed hanging out with him, even though he was a constant bundle of nerves. It just made him more endearing.

Pacifica grabbed her bags, hefted them out of the bus, and let out a squeal as she slammed into Gideon, her chubby faced cousin. He fell on the ground, stammering. As he helped him up and he quickly put away a large book which seemed to have fallen out of his blue puffy vest. She dropped her bags and embraced him the way she would any plushy his size… as hard as she could.

“Heya, Paz.” he squeaked as she squeezed the air out of him. “Good to … see you.”

“Heya Paz! You’ve sure grown!” Uncle Buddy said and gave her a hug. “How’s your mom and dad?”

“They’re doing well. Dad’s got another car lot, so he’s not home as much as he wants to be, but he’s really trying. Mom sold another home too! They’re going to be going on that vacation they always talked about. I didn’t want to be a third wheel. They worked hard, and need some alone time.”

She knew her parents worked hard at their jobs, and never held it against them when they came home late. They really tried to show it by spending as much time with her as they could but at fourteen she was getting older and didn’t need as much attention as she used to. When they asked her to visit Buddy and Gideon for the summer, she jumped at the chance to show her parents she’s independent and responsible.

Buddy Gleeful loaded her bags in the trunk of his car and opened the door for her. She gave him a curtsy with her oversized sweater and got in next to her cousin. As they drove through town, Pacifica stared wide eyed at the quaintness of Gravity Falls and its inhabitants.

As they drove past a bookstore something… or someone... caught her eye.

A brown haired boy in a turquoise suit and cape was flipping through a book. A girl who was the spitting image of him leaned back against the brick wall, looking bored as could be. The boy’s brown eyes casually skimmed the pages then tossed the book behind him, it landing haphazardly on top of the book cart. He selected another book and proceeded to flip through it like the first one.

As Buddy drove by the two of them, the boy looked up from his book and locked eyes with her. She felt frozen in time as she stared at his brown eyes. There was a flash of some turquoise glow as his eyes narrowed They looked like the eyes of a predator who had seen its next meal. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She quickly hid under the seat and covered her head.

“What was that?” She harshly whispered, trying not to hyperventilate.

“What was what?” Gideon asked, not looking up from his dusty old book that fell out of his jacket. She knew this book was going to be a big problem for her summer vacation fun. Last time they hung out, the boy was obsessed with Pokémon cards and wouldn’t shut up about them. She made a vow to ensure the boy has lasting summer memories outside of a dumb book.

“Those two kids… around our age in the turquoise?” She explained, sitting back up and looking behind her. They had turned a corner when she hid, so they were out of sight.   

“Oh...the Pines Twins… They’re local celebrities and the direct competitors to my Dad’s Mystery Shack. They do a show three times a week for tourists and do mind games and such. They’re complete crazy psychos.” Gideon explained.

“Oh.” she said. Crazy psycho was a harsh thing to call a pair of fifteen year olds. He was probably bullied by them or teased. Gideon was always a softie, but she’s sure she could turn him around to them. They looked… interesting.

“Don’t get any weird ideas. I know how much you like making friends, but they’re the worst kind to make. Stay away from them.” Gideon said, reading her mind. Pacifica shrugged with a giggle.

“Okay.” She said and left it at that. Gideon rolled his eyes; She knew he knew her better than that.

OoOoO

After getting settled into the attic where Gideon slept. She looked at her handy work of various boy band posters and streamers that really said “PAZ” to her. The attic still looked dank and ugly.

“We need more…” She said, more to herself as she rubbed her chin. 

“More what?” Gideon asked as he lay in his bed.

“More… this!” She said and motioned to the clashing pink, red and purple that was strewn about her side of the room. “There’s not enough color…”

“Whatever… Remember, whatever you put up, you’re going to have to take down when you leave.” Gideon said.

“I must go to the craft store.” She said definitively, slamming her fist into her palm. Gideon rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed.

“I’ll go get the golf cart. I know if I say no you’ll just drag me anyway.” He grumbled. “Dad!”

Pacifica changed while Gideon hunted for his father. Bud was swell, but his parenting style tended to be more ‘hands off’ and let life teach you lessons sort of thing. She remembered Gideon’s mom before she passed away. She was sweet and kind, always calm. Buddy really needed her around here, even if he never really showed it.  

She ran to the front of the Mystery shack, waving to Buddy who was at the counter… He really should hire someone to work there.

Pacifica put in her ear buds and blasted her iPod’s “super awesome mix” playlist as Gideon drove her to the craft store.

OoOoO

Pacifica loved her oversized neon llama shirt that fell over her shoulder and had a neon pink scrunchie in her hair. She walked up and down the craft store aisle, her flip-flops echoed in her ear over her iPod playing Babba’s Disco Girl.  

She danced to the music, and dodged people as she threw glitter, glue sticks and packs of paper into her basket. During a very impressive maneuver she was sliding backwards shaking her booty when it slammed into something.

Her basket and half the shelf next to her came crashing down around her. In her efforts to dodge/catch everything, her flip-flop folded on itself and she tumbled onto the object that interrupted her epic booty shake.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She cried out as she opened her eyes a pair of brown eyes glowered at her. She noticed the pair of eyes had a Big Dipper birthmark above them, and a scowling face below them. A vague sense of familiarity tickled her brain.

“Are you finished?” said the boy under her. She looked down and saw she had fully tackled the man and was completely straddling him. She could feel her face turn bright red as he stared at her with a look of cool indifference and mild annoyance.

“HA!” cackled someone above her. “Look at that, brother, and you deny girls ever fall for you.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Pacifica stammered and rolled herself off the boy. To her horror his turquoise suit was now covered in pale pink glitter. She helped him up and tried to brush off as much as she could, but only managed to spread the offending sparkles over more of his outfit.

“We have… a show in fifteen minutes,” the boy growled. “How am I supposed to get this fairy vomit off me?”  

“Oh you know we’ll manage dear brother.” she said and extended her hand to Pacifica. She took it and was helped to her feet when the strange young woman grabbed Pacifica by the chin and turned her head to face the taller brown haired girl. “I think I may have found a new playmate… what's your name, dear?”

Pacifica tried to give her the biggest smile she could, but her fingers were like iron, and inhibited the cute brace filled smile she worked on in the mirror.

“I’m Pacifica Northwest!” She said through squished cheeks and extended her hand. “I’m visiting for the summer. Gideon’s my cousin!”

They may be odd, but it’s always polite to offer a hand in friendship. Mabel looked down at the extended hand and raised an eyebrow, as if unsure what it meant or what to do with the greeting. Pacifica just let it drop to her side and continued to smile through her squished cheeks.

“I think she’s trying to establish contact with you, dear sister. You know what they say, if you feed them, they never go away.” The boy said as he gathered his few items from the floor and continued to fret over the glitter on him.

“Well, we can’t be rude to a new member of our community,” she cooed. A flyer appeared from a puff of smoke in her hand after a dramatic finger snap. She shoved it down Pacifica’s shirt while still holding her chin. Mabel’s hand caressed her cheek and she gave her an almost seductive smile. “I’m Mabel… and the stick in the mud is my brother Dipper. Come by and see our show. I’m sure you’ll find it… revealing”

Pacifica gave a tiny nod and tried to pull out of Mabel’s grip. She leaned close to her face and stared her in the eyes. Pacifica didn’t know why she was acting so weird, but she was just going to go with it… not much else she could do. Her face was starting to hurt, as Mabel’s grip was shoving her gums into her braces. With her free hand, she plucked a strand of hair from her head and let her go.  

“This is your retribution for or all the trouble you caused…” she explained, indicating the strand of hair. Her brother rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Okay, I’ll stop by and bring my cousin! I’m sure he’d love to come!” Pacifica said, rubbing her cheeks. “He’s really into the weird stuff like monsters and stuff. He couldn’t shut up about this book he found all night and I was like I need to sleep, you can talk about fire flowers later!” Pacifica rambled on.

The twins glanced at each other; they seemed to speak volumes between the two. Pacifica felt a cold chill running up her spine. Did she say something wrong?

“Yes… bring Gideon.” Dipper said. His impartial and annoyed behavior instantly changed. He walked forward with swagger and touched Pacifica’s cheek. Her heart almost skipped a beat at his electrifying touch. He leant down and stared into her soul, giving her a half smile that just made her knees jello. “I look forward to seeing you again… Pacifica”

With that, the twins took their leave. Pacifica’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her ribcage. She slid to the ground and sat in the middle of the chaos she wrought trying to figure out what just happened and waiting for her heart to stop beating in her ears.

“Pacifica!” Gideon shouted from down the aisle. His arms were filled with twine, a telescope, bottles and jars, and other various containers. “Oh my god, are you okay? I thought you got lost or ran off somewhere!”

“Umm… yeah… I tripped.” She said. She clutched her chest and felt the paper inside her shirt. Her heart was still beating like a rabbit. “We’re not doing anything tomorrow are we?

“No… not that I know of.” Gideon said. “Here, let me put this in your basket, and I’ll help you clean this up.

OoOoO

“So what are we doing?” Pacifica whispered. Gideon shoved the journal he was obsessing over in her nose and opened a marked page.

“We’re going after pixies. Their dust can levitate. It mentioned how to harvest it from them, but it’s rather… I’d rather not do it because it’s going to hurt them.” Gideon said and fidgeted with his fingers.

“So?” Pacifica asked.

“Well, they get the dust from their wings, so if we trap one in a bottle and shake it up some, the dust should fall down and gather up on the sticky tape on the bottom.” Gideon said proudly.

“What if they stand on the tape and get stuck?” Pacifica pointed out.

“They’re strong enough to pull themselves up. The tape is really weak.” Gideon explained and set out the various jars on the fallen log. He secured sliced mushrooms on twine and hung them inside the jars.

“Pixies love these.” He explained. “They’ll see them and try to get them, so they’ll have to go in the jar to get them. Once they exert themselves lifting the mushrooms out, we’ll get the dust that falls off their wings!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Pacifica said and taped a string on one of the jars. She gingerly tied the mushroom to the other end and carefully lowered it into the jar. “So… what’s next?”

Gideon opened the journal and poured over the contents.

“Let’s see… full moon: check. Mushrooms: Check. I guess all we have to do is…”

“Shh!” Pacifica interrupted and slammed her hand against Gideon’s talking face. She saw a twinkle in the trees. She yanked her muffled and protesting cousin into the bushes and peeked out.

One by one, tiny blue lights moved down from the trees. She watched in awe as they orbited the jars, bumping into the sides where the mushrooms were. One by one they moved inside. The blue lights grew brighter as they tried to move the mushrooms. She was impressed by their determination, as they were about the same size as the fungi.

“I’m going to get closer.” Pacifica whispered.

“Just… be careful.” Gideon stammered. “It doesn’t say how they act around humans.”

Pacifica gave him a wink and slowly moved out of the bushes. The blue lights halted their movements as she revealed herself. She knelt down and put her hands up.

“Hey… I’m not going to hurt you. I just came to say hi.” She whispered. “You’re all pretty pixies!”

 Slowly the hungry pixies went back to eating the mushrooms and trying to lift them out of the jars. She carefully approached one and saw blue glowing sparkles on the tape he left.

A few pixies flew out of the jar and circled her. She held out her hand and one lit on her palm. It looked like a tiny human! She was naked, but was smooth all over, like a doll. Her wings were that of a dragonfly, and had long purple hair to match her blue skin. She walked across her hand, looking down at the lines and angles of her palm. The other pixies seemed to be interested in them as well and giggled at her.

All the pixies paused and stared into the darkness ahead of her. Without any indication as to why, they all fled into the trees.

“Huh…” Gideon said as he emerged from his hiding spot. “Something must have spooked them.”

He moved to the jars and closed the lids.

“I wonder what.” Pacifica said, following his lead. Once all the lids were secured, they loaded them into the cloth bags they brought with them.

“I dunno, there’s lots of spooky things in the woods.” Gideon whimpered. “Thanks for coming out with me.”

“Of course! Let’s do this every day!”

“Or… every week?” Gideon bargained.

“Every three days?” Pacifica countered and started down the path to the Shack.

“We’ll see.” Gideon chuckled and followed along behind her.

OoOoO

Dipper looked down at his hand, a pixie lay helpless. One wing crumpled beyond repair. She looked mournfully up at the trees her sisters fled to.

“Oh, poor thing.” Cooed Mabel. “Did your little wing get snapped?”

“I need this one alive… don’t kill it this time. It’s convenient to have a supply of pixie dust at my disposal… one less thing to traipse through these godless woods for.”

“Oh, your no fun.” Mable said and pouted.

“Oh, I’m not?” Dipper said and held out a freezer bag. There were six more unharmed inside. Mabel’s eyes lit up. “You say I never get you anything.”

“You’re such a tease, my brother.” Mabel said and kissed his cheek. “I shall make sure they last when I play with them… What is it?”

Mabel’s coy look fell to one of worry.

“It’s just… what was her name? Pacifica?” Dipper trailed off lost in thought. “They came to her… I’ve never seen them do that.”

“Thinking of the blond trollop?” Mabel chuckled. “I thought you had no interest in her… or any other.”

“I don’t.” He said. “I just find it odd a newcomer to town would be able to walk up to a pack of feasting pixies and leave unscathed.”

“Oh, you’re just mad they bit you last time.” Mabel said, wrapping her arms around him from behind and rubbing his chest.

“Whatever…lets go before your toys suffocate.” Dipper said and headed off.

“You are thinking of her aren’t you?” Mabel said with a pouty face. “My dear brother… infatuated by someone…”

“Just stop it.” Dipper said dryly.

Mabel continued to taunt Dipper as they headed back to their home that overlooked Gravity Falls. 


	2. Tongue Tied at the Tent of Telepathy

Dipper slicked back his hair and adjusted his bolo tie. He made sure every strand coiffed just so. He needed to show dominance out there. That was his bread and butter.

His great uncle Stan just showed him the books this morning and they needed more cash to keep the tent afloat.  Dipper offered Stan some investment ventures to grow their earnings, but he politely refused. Dipper wished his Great Uncle would let them help him sometimes. He was the only family they had, and he wanted to do the ‘right thing’ with the town. He would be heartbroken to learn they ran out of his parent’s inheritance years ago, but Dipper and Mabel have been fleecing the town sheep and re-filling their coffers.

“You keep staring you’re going to break the mirror.” Mabel said, breaking his train of thought. He looked in the mirror at his sister changing. Her slender figure turned away from him, but he stared at her bare back as she combed her long brown hair. All she was wearing was black lace panties. He allowed himself a small grin as he watched his sister bend over to pull up her fishnet leggings, a small glimpse of the side of her breast came into view as she worked the fishnets up her legs. She looked over her shoulder and coyly gave him a wink. “Perv.”

He shrugged and went back to his own reflection, ignoring the inhibitions of his sister. Mabel finished changing into her matching turquoise suit. Instead of pants like Dipper wore, her outfit was high cut around her hips. The outfit accentuated her long and well-formed legs. She designed the outfits style to match what magician assistants wear in Vegas. It’s a great way to draw the audience’s eyes away from where they should be looking.

“Five minutes kids.” Stan said from outside the door. Dipper closed his eyes and readied himself for the upcoming show. He hated these shows and wished he didn’t have to do them.

Mabel sauntered over to her brother and draped her arms over his shoulders. She pressed her cheek against his and gazed into their reflection while running her hands over his chest. She smiled at him.  It was a brief, soft smile. Something that seemed rarer and rarer the more she fell down her rabbit hole. Some days were worse than others, but he’s always there to pull her out. He put his hands over hers and squeezed them, giving back a smile to mirror hers.

“We look fabulous don’t we brother?” She cooed and kissed his cheek. Dipper’s face remained stone while Mabel traced his jawline.“You still mad you lost our game?”

The mention of their last game drove out any soft feelings for his sister. She knew he was feeling sentimental and she drove her heel into that as fast as she could. She was the one ruled by emotions, not him and she reminded him every chance she could.

“Let’s get this over with. I need some supplied for my next ritual… Gnomes won’t catch themselves and Jeff is being a little bastard this season. He knows the rules… I get a sacrifice a month.” Dipper snapped. He stood and shoved himself passed his sister who was looking at her nails in boredom.

“We’ll rain down hellfire on their village later, we must pay the bills first.” Mabel said. She touched a blueish green stone that had been set in an ornate hairclip.

Testing Mabel’s voice echoed in his head.

I hear you… he replied back holding the exact same stone on his bolo tie. They grinned at each other feeling the power flowing through them. Together, they could do anything they want, and no one can stop them.

With that, they exited their dressing room and stood on their marks behind the curtain.

“Seems we got a full house again.” Mabel chuckled. His sister was already pulling social security cards out of people’s heads. Their overseas contact pays them handsomely for them. Dipper worries sometimes if they could ever be traced back here, but it’s on the bottom of his list.

“Try not to fleece them too much?” Dipper said dryly. “We want returning visitors.”

“They always come back…” Mabel chuckled. The green stone in her hair clip glowed momentarily. Dipper sighed and put on his plastic smile. The audience erupted in cheers and the curtains pulled to the sides. Dipper’s voice boomed loud enough to fill the tent, enthralling everyone within earshot.

“Welcome… welcome…” he said in his most show many voice he could muster. “Welcome to my humble Tent-o-Telepathy. I am your host… Dipper Pines, as is my beautiful… and available… sister Mabel!”

Dipper’s bolo flashed as he projected an image of his sister into the minds of all the men (and some women) in the room in various states of undress, looking eager and helpless. This should be good payback for what she did earlier.

Mabel took a bow, and coyly put her hands over her lips to feign embarrassment at the wolf whistles erupting from the crowd. Dipper could feel her revulsion and pulled out of everyone’s mind immediately.

“Three more years… fellas.” Dipper said with a chuckle and a wink. “I know what you all are thinking”

You’re so dead! Mabel screamed in his head. If she’s going to push his buttons, he can push back just as much.

Now you can feel their greasy stares all over you… bitch Dipper snapped. He calmly pushed out the mental assault Mabel threw his way. He’d love it if she broke character on stage, and everyone can see her for the psychotic person she is, but her walls were impenetrable. She’d never crack on stage.

“Alright… Let’s give you what you came here for.” Dipper said, continuing the show. He scanned the crowd and found a few choice marks. An out of townie sat in front and had a vapid expression on his face. A quick peek showed he is loaded and has an unhealthy online shopping habit.

“You sir… How would you like to help me demonstrate my mental prowess?” Dipper said, and waved a hand to him. Mabel walked over and kissed his cheek, inducing more cat calls as she helped the gentleman up and maneuvered him on stage.

He’s loaded. Mabel thought

We’re not cleaning him out… it’s to easily traceable. Just get the credit cards he uses for online shopping, we can sell them and let someone else worry about fraud protection. Dipper thought.

“Alright sir. In your wallet, you have lots of numbers. They can be on credit cards, library cards, phone cards… pick one and show it to the audience.” Dipper said. He pushed out the image of his favorite card, the one he uses for those sites. The man pulled out a visa and showed everyone.

“Alright, now here’s the calculator.” Dipper said and handed him one. The screen behind him lit up and mirrored the screen in his hand. Dipper correctly guessed in seconds what the 16 digit number was multiplied by itself, divided by pi, square rooted, and so forth. It was a simple trick, since the mark was looking at the screen and giving him the answers… he just plucked it from his mind while he worked. He sent the man back to his seat with the audience cheering his participation.

“Mmm now, dear brother, it’s my turn to pick a member of our audience.” Mabel said. She waded into the sea of people while Dipper scanned everyone’s mind, looking for anything he might take. A shock of Neon yellow and orange followed his sister. The high ponytail and slapping sound of flip flops sent him into a cold sweat.

NOT HER! Dipper thought.

Payback’s a bitch. Mabel’s though giggled. Oh look, she likes you!

Dipper grinned at the brace filled smile of Pacifica. She overzealously waved at him while walking up the steps to the stage, caught her foot on the last step, and face planted. The whole crowd collectively gasped at the cringe worthy fall.  

“I’m okay!” she said and recovered. She dusted off her knees and rubbed her face as if she were trying to mold it into something else. She chuckled and waved sheepishly to the audience who erupted in laughter. “HI GIDEON!”

Dipper locked eyes on the pudgy white haired, pasty skinned teen wearing a blue pine tree hat. He pulled the cap down, trying to hide from his gaze. For a coward, Dipper was mildly impressed how well shielded the boy’s thoughts were.

“Well… Since my brother had all the fun… this time I’ll take a go at…” Mabel stopped and stared at Pacifica who sat on a stool and bounced, like she was a bottle of pent up energy ready to burst. She reached a hand out to touch her but stopped inches away. Her lips turned to a sadistic smile and she crossed her arms “You… you can do it.”

What? Dipper thought. It’s your turn, your pick. Do what you were going to do before they get bored of me.

Go ahead… why don’t you take the lead with this one? Mabel thought. Something was fishy, but the crowd looked at them expectantly. He was going to have to do something.

Why? Dipper asked. He had to do something soon. The crowd was getting antsy at the silence between the three of them.

Just because… Mabel thought and grinned at him.

Dipper didn’t like it… he didn’t like it one bit. The crowd waited patiently for someone to do something.

“Okay folks, my sister is going to let me lead her part of the show.  Basically, we’re going to use our mind reading skills to pull information out of are beautiful volunteer.” Dipper said. He grabbed her hand and bowed, kissing the back of it.

How big of a mistake that was.

His mind was immediately flooded with thoughts and impressions.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god he kissed my hand he’s so cute but he’s weird why am I thinking like this and what about his sister will she be my friend I hope he doesn’t think I’m too weird and why does Gideon think this place is strange this is a cool place cool that’s a funny word like bacon I like bacon bacon bacon bacon bacon oh purple! I should get purple dresses made! What was I thinking about again? Oh my god he’s still staring at me what do I do? He’s so cute! What do I say act cool act cool act cool bacon bacon bacon bacon…

Dipper broke the connection with a gasp and stumbled away. Her mind was a constant jumble of thought that won’t seem to shut up. He’s poked into people’s heads on a regular basis, but nothing like this. All he did was touch her and he was bombarded by the ramblings of a crazy girl. She grinned and bounced, oblivious to the sheer onslaught she just gave him. Who was this girl?

“Um… well… that’s a mighty busy brain you got up there.” Dipper chuckled and walked forward. He reached out again to touch her but paused, thinking better of it.

“Oh! Can you guess what number I’m thinking?” Pacifica asked excitedly. Dipper smiled and nodded. Dramatically he thrust his arms out and scrunched his face to look like he was straining.

“Yes it’s…3…4…..2… now 3 again and STOP SAYING BACON!” Dipper shouted. The crowd erupted in laughter. Dipper could feel one of his headaches coming on.

Her eyes became wide as saucers and a stupid grin contorted her face as she bit her knuckles in what apparently was glee.

“He’s right… even about the Bacon part!” She said in awe. The crowd erupted in laughter. Dipper was getting annoyed. The jovial atmosphere was not conducive to his plans for this show. He was supposed to wow and mystify them… not act like some cheap circus act.

“Well Brother… enough playing with her… It’s my turn…” Mabel said with a grin. Pacifica’s eyes locked on him and she nodded with whatever she was told. Mabel pulled out a massive target and positioned it behind Pacifica. Dipper rolled his eyes. Mabel must be getting bored if she wants to throw knives at someone.

“Now dear… I want you to stand here.” She said and stood her in the center. Mabel grabbed her cheeks and squashed them like she did when they first met. She moved her face down and kissed her forehead, leaving a big red lipstick mark on her. “Don’t move a hair.”

Pacifica nodded eagerly. Mabel pulled out twelve wavy pointed daggers from behind her and proceeded to juggle them. Her gem was glowing slightly. The crowd ooo’ed and ahhh’ed at her as she tossed them behind her back and over her head. The bladed arch growing taller and taller. Dipper laughed to himself, He watched her do this without the gem’s magic, he doesn’t see why she creates a safety net for herself.

“This takes more concentration than one would think…” She said and threw a dagger behind her without looking. It stuck inches from Pacifica’s left ear.  She paced the stage, keeping the daggers afloat in the air and randomly throwing them behind her. Pacifica showed no sign of fear or flinching at the deadly onslaught. Her cousin on the other hand looked like he was going to lose his lunch in his hat.

Dipper had to chuckle over the green faced Gideon. He was chewing on his hat and shaking like a leaf. There was an outline of Pacifica, and Mabel had one dagger left. She wound up like a baseball pitcher and threw it as hard as she could.

“OW!” Pacifica shouted and winced. The crowd gave a collective gasp. Dipper’s connection with them disgusted him. They were more excited about someone getting hurt on stage than the whole performance his sister did for them. Only Gideon was genuinely concerned with her. Dipper was going to check on her, but Mable rushed over. She held her neck, and a small trail of blood trickled down the knife blade that cut her.

“Are you okay dear?” Mabel said, with an almost motherly tone. She gently helped Pacifica out of the dagger shaped outline and to center stage. He almost though she was worried when the slight half smile gave away her real feelings for it. She would have been perfectly fine having the knife jam into the artery and watch the young girl cover the crowd in a spray of blood.

“Yea, it’s just a scratch… I’m okay!” She said cheerily. Dipper glowered at his sister. Her perfectly smooth white neck was stained red from her holding the cut with her palm.

What was that for? You never miss. Dipper scolded.

Who says I missed? Mable chided.

What are you up to? Dipper asked suspiciously.

Just… hedging my bets.

Mabel pulled the blood covered knife and tucked it away behind her. She stood next to Pacifica and took her hand to lead her in a bow to the crowd. The crowd cheered as she took another bow. It didn’t escape Dipper her minor wince of pain. He hated unnecessary violence, but sadly, that’s what Mabel thrives on.

“Why don’t you head backstage and wait for me to fix that up?” Mabel said. Pacifica nodded and gave her a hug. Mabel’s face immediately went from her showman face to a look of genuine surprise. She headed to the back and paused for a moment, and ran over to give Dipper a hug too. The crowed seemed favorable, much to Dipper’s disdain, of the embrace or the coconut smell of her hair.

The blond distraction moved to backstage while Dipper and Mabel finished the show. Stan came out and closed out the house with his comedy act, while selling the merchandise to the rest of the sheep.

OoOoO

In their dressing room, Mabel drizzled some water over the blade of the knife, allowing the blood to wash off into a vial.

“What do you want to do with her, brother?” Mabel said with a chuckle. Dipper pushed out the various ideas she was sending him. Most of them involved her strapped to a table while Mable carve into her. His sister can really get jealous of other women.

“I want nothing to do with her.” Dipper said with indifference. “Just send her away.”

“Oh what’s the fun in that? We can keep her as a pet. She can watch us play that game. I’m sure she’d love to see you lose.” Mabel cooed. Dipper felt his eye twitch at the mention of the game. He looked at her from the mirror’s reflection as she slipped out of her suit and put on a leather jacket and halter top.

“No.” Dipper said. He changed out of his showman suit and donned a comfortable button shirt. He reattached his bolo tie and cape. Mabel rolled her eyes at him. She didn’t understand why he always wears it.

“You worried about Gideon? He’s a marshmallow.” Mabel said with a sigh. “Hehe, remember when we were kids? My birthday party?”

“He has a journal, can’t you feel it?”  Dipper snapped. He didn’t want to go down memory lane with his sister. He wanted to be done with this, get the blond distraction out of here so he can go and refill his potion ingredients. “We need to find it so we can get to the next step at figuring out…”

A birdcage shook frantically, interrupting Dipper’s train of thought.

Shut up Bill!” they screamed in unison. A flash of blue scurried to the back of the cage.

“You told her to come back here… we better show up before she snoops.” Dipper said.

Mabel held her finger out, indicating he stay for a moment. She poured the water into a small mortar and pestle, added some herbs and the strand of blond hair she had taken off Pacifica they day they met. She grabbed Dipper’s hand and raked the blade across his palm and poured his blood into the bowl. Dipper’s bolo glowed and he watched the wound knit itself back together. Mabel proceeded to do the same. How long was she planning this?

She quickly mixed together the ingredients and added them to a tea steep. Pouring hot water into a cup, she steeped the tea until the water was a murky brown.

“She should be more agreeable after this.” Mabel said with a chuckle. “Even if you don’t want to play with her… it’s still good to keep a few enthralled servants on hand.”

Dipper shrugged. He didn’t care. He followed his sister out of the dressing room and into the backstage area where the Kraft table was. Pacifica had already helped herself to what looked to be her second plate of the meats and cheeses. Her neck was already adorned with six kitten paw Band-Aids that covered the cut. She was in mid bite when she saw them and choked for a moment. Rapidly pounding on her chest, she forced the food down.

“Oh hi! I’m sorry! Did I eat too much? I didn’t know how long you were, so I helped myself because I figured there was only two of you and this is like… for thirty people and you wouldn’t mind because you’re so awesome! Did you meet my cousin? He’s around here somewhere, but he’s gone and I think he’s in the bathroom. I don’t think he’s GOING to the bathroom, but he looked queasy so I’d watch where you step if he’s feeling sick to his stomach.”

Mabel looked like she was ready to claw out her vocal cords but smiled politely and held the tea up in front of her. Dipper almost cracked a smile when he noticed the cup she picked. It had a picture of a kitten playing with yarn. Mabel was serious about getting the girl to drink her tea.

“Pacifica, you all right?” Dipper asked… not that he really cared. He would have cared if his sister hit her jugular and stained his suit. Blood is so hard to get out of clothes. “I’m sorry my sister was careless.”

“Are you kidding? That was awesome! I never had knives thrown at my head before! I knew it was all right… I mean… you would MURDER someone onstage and call it part of the show or anything… then take the dead body to some underground chamber and perform dark unholy rituals to nameless gods that are an affront to all that is good in this world!” She said in a cheery tone.

She knows too much! Make her drink the tea! Mabel screamed in his head

“My you have an active imagination” Dipper said, and put his hand over the tea, stopping his sister from grabbing her throat and pouring the scalding liquid down her gaping brace filled maw while she sputters and gags from the pain. His sister’s mental projections were really strong today. He took the cup from her hand and held it. “Are you feeling thirsty? We made you some tea. It’s imported, so I’m sure you’ve never tasted anything like it before.”

Mabel sat on a couch next to the buffet table and patted the seat next to her. Pacifica sat down and beamed at the girl.

“You know… other than Dipper and the lady who sometimes works at the counter at the shack… Tambry, you guys have been the nicest to me!” Pacifica said. She took the cup and sniffed it. Her nose crinkled and she shuttered. “It does smell… imported.”

Dipper chuckled at the vision of gym socks that he picked up from her.

“Yea, it does smell like old socks, but it will really help if you drink it.” Dipper said with a forced chuckle.

Pacifica raised the cup to her lips…

“PAZ!” screamed an out of breath and almost purple faced Gideon. “Been… looking… all over… for you!”

Dipper swore to himself as she set the cup down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“I’ve been sitting here the whole time… waiting for you.” Pacifica giggled.

“Figured… you’d… have… wandered… off.” He said catching his breath.

“Gideon…” Dipper said dryly. “Enjoy the show?”

“YOU THREW KNIVES AT MY COUSIN YOU CRAZY WOMAN!” Gideon shouted. It amused Dipper how quickly the bravado fled as Mabel’s piercing gaze stared the tiny man down. Dipper didn’t even see her draw the knife.

Thunk

“AH!” Gideon screamed as he stared at the dagger buried in the wood between his legs.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did on my birthday…” Mabel said, dripping with disdain.

THUNK THUNK

Two more daggers stood on the sides of his feet. The boy looked like he would lose his bowels then and there. Pacifica erupted in laughter.

“Oh come on… she’s a professional… I was safe!” Pacifica chuckled. “Besides, she wouldn’t hurt her boyfriend.”

Dipper was taking a sip from a water bottle when the statement left Pacifica’s lips. The choking fit he had seemed to only fuel the blond girl’s laughter. Dipper had dropped his bottle of water, and reached for anything he could find to clear his throat.

He tasted gym socks.

Mabel stared wide eyed at him and erupted in a fit of laughter to match Pacifica’s and sat next to her hugging the blond girl as they giggled up a storm. He stared in horror at a kitten mug in his hand and the burning taste of god knows what his sister brewed up.

He was done. He threw the cup across the hall. It slammed into a wooden post that held the tent up and shattered.

“OUT! OUT! OUT!” He bellowed. A terrified Gideon grabbed his still giggling cousin and pulled her to the exit door. She was purple from laughing so hard. Gideon had to shove her out and slam the door shut. His sister’s face was the same shade, she couldn’t breathe. She pointed to the cup and fell off the couch on the floor gasping for air.

“I’m glad you find this humorous…. What’s going to happen to me?” Dipper said and stood over her. He refused to speak, so he kicked her side. His sister grinned and shrugged.

“Was meant for her to drink… not you. Could be nothing… could be… anything. We’re just going to have to find out!” Mabel said.

Dipper kicked the toes of his foot into her diaphragm, knocking the wind out of her and lifting her off the ground momentarily. Her giggling fit subsided and she wrapped herself around his leg and hugged it. He could feel her whole body quivering. She crawled to her feet, clawing on his clothes to pull herself up, breathing heavy. She pressed herself against her brother and clawed his cheek to pull his ear to her lips.

“Someone’s in trouble…” She said out of breath and bit his earlobe. Dipper didn’t flinch with the pain. He knew she liked it when he did, and he wasn't going to give in to her.

She slapped his cheek, grabbed his bolo tie and yanked on it tightly. Unbridled rage filled her gaze. He felt lightheaded as it constricted around his throat. Mabel tugged on it like a collar and pulled him into their dressing room. It was time to play the game.

**  
  
**


	3. A Surprise Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this from Billeah's secret files, I've added a new scene you might want to read.

Pacifica slowly crept up on her pasty cousin. He was in the attic reading his journal, oblivious to everything around him. She memorized where the creaks in the floorboards were and stealthily moved around them. She hovered over her prey like a jaguar on a branch, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting chimpanzee.

“RAWR” She screamed and tickled Gideon.

“AH!” he screamed and erupted in giggles as her fingers snaked their way to all his documented tickle spots. His normally pale complexion turned bright red as he couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air, and she let up allowing him to retrieve his inhaler.

“You… can kill me… that way!” he said trying to catch his breath.

“Oh don’t be such a baby… I’m bored.” She said. “You figure out any cool magic spells in that thing?”

“No!” Gideon stammered. “Well, there’s some magic, but not what you’re thinking. It’s a journal. The author wrote his thoughts and observations for things. It’s like a field guide that just shows where to find things and what their properties are. The problem is that there’s not much in way of actually using the stuff. You’re supposed to know the basics already…. For example, this fire flower. If you pick it, you can use it for a salve that makes you flame retardant. You can swim in lava with it! But, it doesn’t say how to make the potion, just the ingredient has that properties. I suspect if I ever find the first or second journal, it will explain some of this more.”

“Nerd.” Pacifica said and booped his nose.

“Hey!” Gideon said indignantly. “This stuff is not easy!”

“So… get some help?” She said with a smile.

“From who? Who else can I go to with questions about….” Gideon said. He seemed to read her face like the journal. “No… no no no. NO!”

“He’s into freaky deaky weird things… besides, I think a little collaboration might be just what we…er, you need.”

“I will NOT be a party to your twisted crush with the most psychotic boy in town!” Gideon stammered.

“Oh, you’re just afraid of his sister… she’s harmless and really likes you.”  Pacifica grinned. “Gideon and Mabel sitting in a tree.”

“H A N G I N G...” Gideon finished. “Because that’s what she’ll do to me!”

“You’re no fun! I want to learn all about magic and stuff, The Pines seems to know about it and you have a book that you can only understand half of… I don’t see the problem here!” Pacifica threw herself on the bed and sighed.

“When we were at the tent… she said something about a birthday party?” Pacifica rolled over to eyeball her cousin who was hiding further in his book. “What was that all about?”

“The problem is the Pines are not to be trusted. If they knew about this book, who knows what torturous things might happen to me… err, us.” Gideon said.

“What happened at the party Gideon?” Pacifica said in her serious tone.

“N… nothing!” Gideon protested.

“Fine… I’ll just ask her.” Pacifica flipped on her back and played with her phone.

“Stop! No! How… how do you even have their number?” Gideon said in horror. She really didn’t have their number, but Gideon didn’t need to know that.

“Spill it!” Pacifica said with a grin.

“Fine…” Gideon said and sat forward. “It was when they turned 14, it’s a big deal when the Pines have a party, so everyone was invited…

OoOoO

Gideon nervously walked up the porch to the Pines Manor. He’s heard rumors about the mansion that overlooked gravity falls, about the hauntings and disappearances. No one seemed to be able to say one way or another what really happens inside, but when they open the gates, the town always comes. Some say it’s for curiosity… others out of fear.

“Come on Gid!” Buddy said and patted his back and nudged his son forward. Gideon held an oversized box that measured almost six feet with a tag that read Mabel. A smaller box in Buddy’s hand was marked for her brother, but he hoped she’d be impressed with what he got her.

“You nervous? You’ve been talking about her since the start of school.” Buddy chuckled and elbowed his son’s ribs.

“N..n…no I’m fine.” Gideon said and set the boxes next to the huge pile of presents. He was pleased with himself that his was indeed the biggest one. She’s sure to notice him.

“Welcome to Pines manor.” said a dry and bored Dipper next to the present table. “We appreciate your patronage.”

Gideon looked up at Dipper and smiled. He looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Gideon took the hint and moved on.

“Look son! A cider fountain!” Buddy said and rushed over to fill his cup. Gideon sat on a chair at an empty table. He surveyed the room, and took in the guests. Everyone was laughing and carrying on.

“Hey there…” cooed a voice behind him. Velvet gloves covered his eyes. A sultry voice whispered in his ear. “Guess who.”

“I… if I’m not mistaken… you’re Mabel.” Gideon said with a chuckle.

“Might have to get you involved with our show… Mr. Mind-Reader.” Mabel chuckled and sat next to him.

She was wearing a red sequence dress with long black velvet gloves. She had permed her hair and tied to the side with her trademark turquoise hairclip. She must have had a professional do her makeup because she looked radiant. The coy side smile she gave him destroyed any rational thought he hoped to keep around her.

“Well… I can tell whenever you’re nearby.” Gideon said and fidgeted with his fingers.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Mabel said and leaned forward. She rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

“You… always smell of jasmine. It’s your perfume or body wash or something.” Gideon said and shoved his pine tree hat over his face.

“Are you saying I smell?” Mabel said, her tone more on edge.

“No… yes? It’s good. I like it.” Gideon said from inside his hat.

“One could say you have a crush on me… you’re wearing me all the time.” She said and poked his hat. Gideon took it off and looked at the blue pine tree.

“I… I never thought about it like that.” Gideon said.

“I don’t mind… I’d be remissed if you changed your loyalty.” Mabel said with a smile. “I saw you bring in that… monstrosity over there. That’s not for me is it?”

“Monstr… oh you mean the size of it?” Gideon chuckled. “I… I just thought you’d like it.”

“Any hints?” Mabel asked and took a sip of her cider. Gideon took off his hat and fidgeted with it. He looked up at her, and back down. He shook his head no.

“Then I shall eagerly await the unveiling.” Mabel said. Gideon was too nervous to say anything and Mabel fell silent. He wanted to change the subject or start a new one but he couldn’t think! Mabel was sitting here and talking to him, he couldn’t mess this up!

“How… did you like the lecture on Thursday in biology? You seemed to be taking a lot of notes… I was having some trouble with…” Gideon could have smacked himself for that. Mable’s face went from playful to almost bored.

“Please… no school talk here. It’s my party. I should be mingling.” She said and looked around the room.

“I… I don’t want to keep you.” Gideon said. Mabel looked at him and rolled her eyes. She got up with a huff and left.

Gideon reached out to stop her, but held back, and she was lost in the crowd.

“That was painful to watch.” Dipper said from behind Gideon.

“GAH!” Gideon jumped and spilled his cider on his shirt.

“Jeeze…” Dipper said, stepping back from the puddle on the carpet. “I don’t get why she even talks to you.”

“I don’t get it either.” Gideon said, mopping up the mess. “I mean… I don’t mind helping her in class and all, but… I dunno, she just keeps talking to me.”

Dipper stared down at him and shook his head.

“You are an idiot.” He said and spun on his heel, causing his cape to flourish and walked away.

“Yea… I know” Gideon said with a sigh. His dad came back with two plates full of food and sat one in front of him.

“You should check out this spread! They got everything!” he said with a chuckle and tore into a lobster on his plate. Gideon sullenly shoved some potatoes in his mouth and watched as everyone had fun.

When the music died down, Dipper stood in the center of the banquet hall.

“Thank you one and all for attending our fourteenth birthday party. It always brings me joy to share another year on this earth with such a great community! Let’s open presents and we’ll have some cake afterwards!”

Everyone cheered as Dipper and Mabel sat on lavish high back chairs with red velvet cushions. They opened the various gifts handed to them. Gideon was anxious when Mabel whispered to one of the servants. He handed her every gift but his!

“Dad…” He whispered. “What if she doesn’t like it?”

“Well… you kept the receipt right? You saved up for five months to get that for her. If she doesn’t like it, you can always take it back and get her something else later.”

Gideon nodded. His dad meant well, but he doesn’t get it. A girl like Mabel will not ask you to take something back.

Gideon felt like he was going to be sick in his hat when the massive box was moved in front of her. Dipper locked eyes on him and raised an eyebrow. Mabel was grinning ear to ear as she tore off the paper and opened the box.

The town erupted in laughter.

Next to Mabel was a six foot pink stuffed pig with a handmade name tag named “Waddles.” The pig was bigger than she was. He looked at her and smiled, but was met with an icy stare. Even her brother was covering his mouth and stifling a laugh.

“Aww… that’s so cute!” Buddy said next to him. Gideon wanted to sink under the table and avoided her gaze. She motioned to someone to take it away and politely waved and chuckled back. As the laughter died down, everyone went back to the party.

Gideon stood by the door waiting for his dad to stop talking to some people. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. A strong hand fell on his shoulder. He spun around to see Dipper grinning ear to ear.

“She… want to see you.” He said and pointed to the stairs.

“I… I need to go home.” Gideon said. “Dad’s got a busy day…”

“You’re such a coward.” Dipper sneered. “You make me sick.”

Gideon took a breath and blew it out. He glared at Dipper defiantly and pushed his hand off his shoulder.

“Fine… where is she?” he said. Dipper chuckled and motioned him to follow.

They ascended the stairs to the second floor and Dipper opened the door to a dark room. A large picture window cascaded moonlight into the room, illuminating a grand piano, some benches, and a few cabinets. Gideon stepped in and Dipper closed the door behind him.

“I’ll be sure your father finds the remains.” Dipper said as the door clicked shut.

Gideon fumbled around in the dark, looking for Mabel.

“M…Mabel?” He stammered, all his bravery melted away.

“What... were you… thinking?” Came a raspy whisper.

Gideon spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

“I… I saw you drawing a pig on your binder… you had a lot of them. I thought they were cute and one was named waddles. He was wearing a sweater… and another was boss pig… and I thought… I wanted to show you I did pay attention… and…” Gideon stammered.

“In front of the town… you give me a six… foot… pig. You made me a laughing stock!” Mabel screamed.

Gideon spun around and Mabel was covered in blue green fire. Her hair clip was glowing brightly and her usual brown eyes were now the same color. She took a step forward and the piano between them scooted to the side, clearing a path from her to him. Gideon trembled from the sight. He held his hat to his chest and looked for somewhere to run.

“I’m going to… make you pay… for this.” Mabel growled. Gideon felt his arms lock. Mabel motioned forward and Gideon was lifted in the air and pulled forward. Mabel held a knife to his face and drew the tip down his cheek. He could feel a small trickle of blood run down his face. He closed his eyes and strained against the invisible force, all his willpower focused on his arm.

Slap

Gideon felt the unseen force fall away and he landed on his feet. He stood up and looked at Mabel who was on her knees and holding her cheek. A look of shock and confusion painted on her face.

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you. I did mean well.” Gideon said calmly. “I won’t bother you again.”

He walked to the door and as if on cue, Dipper opened it for him.

“You realize she’s not going to let that go, right?” Dipper said.

“I’m sorry about the pig; it was a stupid idea… I should have given it to her privately.” Gideon said as he stood next to Dipper. He wanted to look back, but knew he shouldn’t. It was taking all he had in him not to lose his composure.

“Oh… she can care less about the pig now.” Dipper said looking behind him. He shut the door just as a loud thunk came from the other side. “I think it’s best you not attend next year’s party unless specifically invited.”

OoOoO

Pacifica stared at Gideon open mouthed in shock.

“You… slapped her?” She said.

“She was going to kill me! I had to do something!” Gideon stammered.

“No… you… my cousin… slapped a girl… at her own birthday party?” Pacifica said wide eyed. “I’m sorry, I don’t care if she’s getting all kinds of stabby, there’s a line you don’t cross.”

“It was life or death!” Gideon protested.

“But you slapped her. You didn’t push her away, or shove her, or knock the knife out of her hand…You open palmed slapped her across the cheek.” Pacifica said. “No wonder she hates you.”

“She never liked me in the first place!” Gideon protested.

“Wow… Dipper was right, you are an idiot. You don’t go all covered in blue fire rage because someone you don’t like gave you a present that embarrassed you.”

“I’m done talking…” Gideon said and rolled over.

“Fine… I’m going out.” Pacifica said and threw on a coat.

“Okay…” Gideon said and waved her off.

OoOoO

“Stupid cousin… hogging his little magic book. “ Pacifica grumbled as she trudged through the woods. Who cares if there’s thing out here that could eat her whole? Gideon doesn’t care if she’s eaten. All he wants to do is cower away and read his stupid book only to be scared of most of the things out here.

“Shmebulock!” shrieked a voice.

“Stop squirming… Jeff surely had a reason to send you my way…. And I can see why now.” Said a familiar voice. Pacifica’s heart raced. What was he doing way out here?

“SHMEBULOCK!” screamed another familiar voice. If she sees Jeff, she’s going to have a few words for the little poop head.

Pacifica read to the arguing voice and burst out into a clearing. Shmebulock was tied to some sort of stone, and Dipper was holding one of his sister’s throwing knives.

“Stop squirming or I’m going to puncture what I need!” Dipper said. Pacifica watched in awe as the stone around his neck glowed blue green and the squirming gnome froze in terror.

“What are you doing to Shmebulock?” Pacifica screamed in horror. Dipper spun around in surprise to see her. He sheepishly tried to hide the dagger behind him.

“Oh, um… what are you doing out here?” He said with a huff.

“I live near here… what are you doing with a gnome?”

“Harvesting some materials for an experiment I want to run. I need to get his stomach.” Dipper said and moved his knife to a sharpie dotted line across the terrified gnome’s exposed belly.

“What would you want with a gnome’s belly?” She asked, more out of curiosity than in horror.

“Well, not the stomach itself, but what’s inside.” He said.

“Oh is that all?” Pacifica said with a grin.

“Yes… now can I cut him open and be done with it?” Dipper said.

“No… cut him loose. I’ll get it out of him.” She grinned. Dipper looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want him to run away…” he said. “Jeff and I have an agreement.”

“Oh… he won’t be able to run… I just have a better extraction method.” Pacifica giggled. The glow around Shmebulock disappeared.

“I’ll try it your way, but he’ll have one foot tied to the rock.” Dipper said.

“Agreed.” Pacifica replied. She took a few steps back. “You… have a bucket or some gallon plastic bags?”

Dipper held up a gallon freezer bag.

“Hand it to him please.” She said, Dipper did as he was told. Shmebulock looked at Pacifica and all color drained from his face.

“Shmeb… Shmebulock!” He stammered and pointed to the dagger. “Shmebulock!”

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but it seems like he’d rather me cut out his stomach than what you’re about to do… You’ve piqued my interest girl.” Dipper said coyly.

Pacifica took a running sprint and kicked as hard as she could. Dipper winced as her aim was true. Shmebulock was lifted a good foot in the air as her foot landed between his legs. His face turned green and he opened the bag and barfed a gallon of rainbows.

“Yeah… Tell Jeff that I’m gonna do that to every one of your kind if I ever see him again!”

“Shmeb…. bu… lock…” he said and passed out. Dipper made a note in some pad and put it back in his jacket pocket. Even all the way out here, he was still dressed to the nines.

“This way seems much easier… thanks. I may just trap a few and let Mabel have some fun. She’s always loved to… nevermind” Dipper said. Pacifica arched an eyebrow quizzically at his last statement.

“So… what do you want a bag of barf rainbows for?”

“I’m experimenting with some things.” He said and headed off into the woods. Pacifica followed him

“Oh really? What sort of things?” Pacifica asked.

“My question is how do you know Shmebulock by name?” Dipper said gruffly.

“Well… funny story. That’s not the first time I kicked him there… well I caused something to strike that region.” She said and wrapped her arm around his. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him and grinned. “Can’t a distressed damsel be escorted by her knight?”

“I find myself far from being knightly… why did you hit Shmebulock in the nether regions before… and hard enough to find a more optimal way to harvest liquid rainbows?”

“How do the colors not mix?” Pacifica asked, squishing the bag and sloshing it everywhere. “That’s just unsettling.”

“You’re off topic.” Dipper said.

“What? Oh, Gnomes? They posed as a zombie and asked me out my second day here. They were so nice and kind… but when I was going to move it to the next level… turns out he wasn’t a zombie at all, but a bunch of gnomes standing on each other! They wanted me to marry the WHOLE GNOME KINGDOM and all of them share me as a wife! I think that’s illegal even in Utah!” She grimaced.

“You were ready to go steady with a zombie on the second date?” Dipper looked down at her with shock.

“I think someone’s off topic.” Pacifica giggled. “Besides… I was young and infatuated. I’m not the type to just latch onto the first cute guy I see.”

Dipper tried to pull his arm away, but gave up. He let out an annoyed sigh, the one that Pacifica thought was so cute. They continued walking down whatever trail Dipper was following.

“How good are you with a butterfly net?” Dipper asked.

“You have to ask?” She said. She didn’t know where he pulled one out from, but he handed her an old looking butterfly net. It was made of wood and somewhat heavy. It felt warm to the touch.

“We’re going to a cave over here. I’m going to scare some out and you’re going to catch them. I need a pair or two pair at the least.”

“What are we getting?” She asked.

“You’ll see,” Dipper said with a grin.

He sat her outside the cave mouth and wandered in. There were greenish blue sparks and an eerie sound, like the beating of wings.

“What is…?” Pacifica started to say when a flock of eyeballs with batwings swarmed out. She frantically swung back and forth, left and right. When the eyeballs were gone, she looked into her net and had bagged six!

“Woohoo! Six!” She jumped up and down. Dipper pulled out a Mason jar from behind his back and shoved them inside.

“Where are you keeping all of that?” She asked.

“Hammerspace” Dipper said dryly and put the mason jar and the net behind his back. It disappeared. Pacifica looked under his cape and didn’t see a thing. He had to be using magic to teleport them somewhere.

“What’s Hammerspace?” She asked, poking his back. She hit a spot where he’s ticklish and he squirmed out of reach. She looked up quickly to see a stray smile that was quickly snuffed out with an indignant look.

“It’s complicated… let’s get a move on shall we?” He said. She fell in beside him and grabbed his arm.

“So… where shall we go next on our impromptu date?” Pacifica grinned. Dipper seemed to have tripped on something as he stumbled for a moment but caught himself.

“Our what?” he said dryly.

“Outing?” She corrected herself.

“Oh… I need some deer parts.” He said. “You might want to go home for this one.”

“As in… parts of a deer?” Pacifica said. “Like…”

“Like the squishy insides of a deer… heart, liver, blood… brains.” Dipper said and looked down at her. She felt sick to her stomach.

“And… how…<gurk> are you going to get these parts?” She said as her pace slowed down.

“How else does one get brains from a deer?” He said. “I thought you were up for this?”

Pacifica fell back as he walked ahead. He stopped and turned to face her.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. She looked at him once again. He was serious! There was no remorse or sense of empathy to what he was saying. It was like going to the grocery store and picking up a pack of hamburger to him! The thought of killing and cutting open a deer just seemed unsettling to her. She felt really sick at the idea.

“I… I don’t feel so well.” She said and sat down. Her hands were trembling.  She heard a heavy sigh and footsteps. To her surprise, the steps got closer, not farther away. With a grunt he plopped next to her.

“Are you going to be all right?” He asked. He sounded annoyed, but there was a hint of concern.

“Why are you going to kill a cute deer and get it’s…” she gulped. Dipper offered her a bottle of water. She took a few drinks and nodded her head. “Why do you need them?”

“Blood magic requires blood.” He said matter-of-factly.

“So you do do magic huh?” Pacifica grinned.

“Yeah…” Dipper said cautiously. “I figured you knew that.”

“Well, I never had a full on confession from you… I just suspected. Especially with what Gideon always says. He’s a big stinky butt with his book anyway.”

“Oh?” Dipper said. “What book is that?”

“Oh he found this old book with stuff in it. He says I can’t really use stuff in it to learn simply because it’s like a notebook and not a how-to manual.”

“So he has an old grimoire?” Dipper asked.

“What’s that?” Pacifica asked.

“It’s like a journal or diary. The wizards make notes of what they find in it.” Dipper said.

“Yeah… he found something like that, but he said there’s a lot of information, but not really any instructions on how to use the stuff. It’s got the number 3 on it, so he thinks there are more books with better instructions.”

“A number 3 huh?” Dipper said, rubbing his chin. “I’d like to take a look at it sometime. Do you think you can steal it away from him? I’m sure I can compensate you.”

A chill that ran up her spine when Dipper said that.

“I… no… I won’t do that to him. If he agrees to share it with you, that’s his choice. I won’t go against him like that.” Pacifica said. Dipper grinned. “Don’t get the wrong idea… I’d do the same for you. You need to be loyal to your friends!”

“I can hear the deer up ahead.” Dipper said. “Just stay here till I’m done.”

He stood up, but Pacifica grabbed his cape and held it. She knew he could yank out of her grip at any time. He stayed where he was.

“You’re quite troublesome.” Dipper said with a sigh. She pulled a little harder, looking at her feet. He sat next to her with a huff. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered. To her surprise, she felt his arm wrap around her. Her head slid from his shoulder to his chest.

“Don’t get used to this.” Dipper growled. She ignored the stray comment and hugged him. “Is your stomach feeling better?”

“Yeah… is there anything else you need to gather that doesn’t involve evisceration?” Pacifica asked.

“No… not really.” Dipper said.

“Okay. I don’t know how to get home.” Pacifica said looking around. Dipper sighed.

“Okay… follow me and don’t get lost.”

Pacifica followed him back to the Mystery Shack. She watched as he disappeared into the woods, leaving her at the door.

“Where were you?” Gideon asked.

“Just out… hey, does your book say anything about flying eyeballs?” She giggled.

“You found them?” Gideon said excitedly.

“Yeah… I think I can take you back to the cave. Want to go tomorrow?” She asked. Gideon nodded. She may not fully understand what Gideon and Dipper knew, but she’s more than happy to help the two of them. Maybe she might be able to pick up a thing or two!

  



	4. Companions

“Dipper…” Mabel said with a sigh. Her brother’s face was in some tome. His annoying pen chewing habit was in full swing. “Dipper… I’m bored.”

“Go play with someone.” Dipper said, clearly annoyed by her interruption.

“Want to play a game?” Mabel said and rolled over on his bed to make him upside down. He looked over at her with that icy stare that always sent a shiver up her spine. He waved at her dismissively and went back to his book.

“Uhhhg. I’m _bored!_ You’re supposed to entertain me!” Mable lamented.

“Go play with those pixies I got you.” Dipper said dryly.

“I used them all up.” Mabel said. He grinned at the memory of pulling off their wings, making them dance for her and breaking their tiny legs when they didn’t do what she told them. Then she got bored and wanted to see how long one could hold their breath and filled the jar containing the last one with water. It only took a minute before it stopped fruitlessly pounding the sides of the glass.

“You always were rough with your toys.” Dipper sighed. The two of them looked up in unison seconds before the doorbell rang.

“Someone’s here?” Mabel asked, looking at Dipper.

“I’m not expecting anyone.” He replied. “How’d they get through the wards? They should have run back to town screaming in terror by the second step.”

“Now I’m curious.” Mabel said. “Should I dress for our visitor?”

She looked in the mirror. She had on some blue jeans and a black shirt… nothing fancy as they weren’t going out to be seen in public today. Dipper shrugged. Her brother never did know how to relax. He’s still wearing polished shoes, black pants and a black button down shirt. The world would probably reverse its rotation if he ever put on a pair of cut-off shorts.

The doorbell rang again.

“Are you going to get it?” Dipper said dryly. Mabel looked down the hall. Today was unusually quiet.

“Where are the servants? They’re the ones supposed to answer the door.” Mabel asked with a huff.

“Day off… we’re having a slow day today… remember?” Dipper said. He put a bookmark in the page he was on and closed the large black leather tome. “Come on… scaredy cat.”

“You said no one can come up to the door… and there’s someone at the door… there’s cause for some caution!” Mabel said and grabbed her brother. She maneuvered him in front of her and followed him as he marched to the front door. The doorbell rang a third time.

“Are you going to check?” She whispered. Dipper looked at her with a raised eyebrow and opened the door. “ARE YOU CRAZY!”

Mabel stood behind the door as Dipper was assaulted by whoever was on the other side. She saw him get yanked forward out of her field of view and there was the sounds of a tussle. She knew her brother was doomed and she’d have to avenge his death. She pulled out her dagger and leapt forward, ready to skewer whoever killed her brother!

“Heya!” Pacifica said with her ear to ear grin. Dipper was trying to pull her off of him as she clung to him with a hug. She finally unlatched, slammed into Mabel and embraced her. Mabel looked at her brother and moved the knife up, ready to start stabbing the personal space assaulting blond. Dipper recovered from his violation and grabbed her hand. He quickly took the knife and wagged his finger at her.

“But….” She stammered, looking down at the blond. Pacifica was grinning ear to ear and gazing up at her. “But…”

“No…” Dipper said and sighed. “Pacifica… how…. What are you doing here?”

OoOoO

Pacifica was bored. Gideon was off helping his dad with stuff for the Shack. She offered to help, but Buddy said she’s a guest and guests don’t work. He gave her the keys to the golf cart and said to go have fun in town.

When she was in town, she discovered there was some sort of fair going on. She explored the booths and various games, and noticed a certain pair of twins missing. As she turned a corner, her eyes lit upon something so amazing, her brain hatched a plan of super awesome!

With that, she high tailed it to the Pines mansion.

When she arrived, it only took scaling the fence to gain entrance. She had butterflies in her stomach the whole way to the door. Each step seemed to make it worse and worse, but she was determined to follow through with what she’s going to do.

Dipper opened the door and immediately her nerves got the better of her. She grabbed him and hugged him. Feeling him so close made her feel better. Dipper wouldn’t admit it, but she knew he was glad to see her… or at least not too annoyed.

When Mabel jumped out from behind the door, Pacifica didn’t want to leave her out so she tackled her as well.

“Heya!” She said as she looked up and grinned.

“But…” Mabel stammered. “But…”

“No.” Dipper said from behind her.  “Pacifica… how…. What are you doing here?”

“Umm… what do you want?” Mabel said Pacifica relented her grip as Mabel squirmed her way out of her arms. These two definitely need more hugging. She grabbed Mabel’s face with both hand and pulled her close and looked her deeply in the eyes.

“I need you.” Pacifica said dramatically. She heard Dipper erupt in laughter from behind her. Mabel’s face was a mix of curiosity and disgust.

“I’m… uh… I thought you and Dipper sorta had a… thing going on,” She stammered. Dipper’s laughter only intensified.

“What are you talking about?” Pacifica asked, letting go of Mabel’s face. “I need you to come with me. There’s a fair going on and I thought it’d be fun to go.”

“So…. You don’t mean…” Mabel said, rubbing her jaw. Dipper had slid on the floor and was holding his sides.

“I don’t mean what?” Pacifica asked innocently. Mabel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

“Why do you need us to go to that stupid podunk event in town?”

“It’s a surprise.” She grinned. Dipper was trying to catch his breath behind her and managed to get to his feet.

“Why don’t you two go? Mabel was _just_ talking about how bored she was. I have some research to do.” He said. Pacifica’s face drooped.

“Oh… you sure you don’t want to come?” Pacifica asked and tugged on his cape. She gave him her best saucer eyes and pouty lip. Mabel let loose a giggle at Dipper’s look of annoyance.

“Why don’t you two have a girl’s day… do the girly things like nails and hair and whatever you do… it will be good bonding with your… _besty”_ Dipper said. Mabel gave Dipper the icy dagger stare.

“Yeah… I guess I can go with my besty and do a girl’s day. That’s going to be so fun!” Pacifica clapped.

“I umm.. I need to change first.” Mabel stammered. I’m not dressed to go out.”

“Umm… you have jeans and a shirt, I’d say you're pretty good.” Pacifica said dryly.

“We have a sort of image to uphold” Mabel explained. “I should be ready in an hour.”

“But… we need to go now.” Pacifica said, she was fretting with her fingers. If they didn’t make it in time, her plan might backfire.

“Why don’t you go and help your besty get ready? I’m sure you can help her pick out something.” Dipper chuckled.

“Okay! I’d love to see your room! I have to share mine with Gideon.” Pacifica said, she saw Mabel’s eye twitch. She covered her mouth. “Oh sorry! I won’t talk about him.”

“Why would I care if you talk about him?” Mabel said through gritted teeth. She led the way upstairs to her room and opened the door.

OoOoO

 _BESTIE? BESTIE? I’m going to carve you up like a summerween watermelon, you ass!_ Mabel screamed in her head.

 _I thought you wanted to keep her close… she walked through ten wards to the house without flinching. I sensed she was terrified, but to have the willpower not to run screaming… I think it’s best we keep her close._ Dipper thought.

 _She’s touching my stuff… I don’t even let **you** touch my stuff! _ Mabel thought.

“Oh this is so cute!” Pacifica said and threw herself on the bed. She picked up a brown fuzzy teddy bear.

“Oh… that’s Sir Bearington… just something I got when I was young.” Mabel said and opened her closet.

_SHE’S TOUCHING SIR BEARINGTON! SHE’S NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM ALIVE!_

“Oh, what’s… oh… that’s a…” Pacifica said, holding a mason jar filled with water. The blue pixie was lifeless in the water, a look of terror still painted on her face. “I’ll… just put that back here.”

“Oh, what’s the matter?” Mabel asked. Inside she was glad the girl’s rampaging curiosity was nipped in the bud; she wouldn’t like some of the other trophies she had.

“It’s just… why’s it in water like that?” She said looking at the dead pixie.

“Oh, Dipper caught a few and gave me some to play with. They don’t live very long and I wanted to preserve it.” Mabel said and sat out three outfits.

“So… it died on its own?” She asked. “Cause… the look on its face….”

“It’s just the formaldehyde. They’re like mayflies… short lifespans.” Mabel lied.

A part of her wanted to go into gory detail on how she tortured all the pixies and made this one watch… making it feel helpless as one by one her friends die. Then when all hope was torn from her, she slowly filled the jar with water, and laughed as it fought to escape… leaving just enough air up top for her to have some hope that she’d live through it, even though the lid was secure.

She saw Pacifica’s face and noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

“It’s just sad… They danced on my hand a week ago. I thought they lived forever.” Pacifica said. She wiped away the tear and sniffed as she put the jar back. She patted her cheeks and blew a raspberry. “Okay… let’s get you dressed!”

Pacifica made sure she was wearing flats. She had picked a loose fitting version of their stage outfit. Pacifica sat her down in front of the mirror and insisted she brushed her hair.

“I’m able to brush my hair.” Mabel said dryly. She looked back and Pacifica was beaming ear to ear.

“No… you don’t understand how long I’ve wanted to do this. I love your hair and I’ve been looking for any excuse to get my hands on it. Can I braid it? Please?” Pacifica asked. Mabel rolled her eyes and nodded.

She was impressed with the blonde’s handiwork. She assumed it would be some silly French braid, but Pacifica managed to weave a crown of hair from her natural part and braid six strands of hair down her back. The look was impressive and complicated.

“You’ll… have to show me how to do that.” Mabel said, checking out the back again. “Well, time for me to get dressed.”

Without a word, she stripped down and walked to her underwear drawr to pick out what she’s going to wear under the outfit.

“Um…” Pacifica stammered. Mabel looked behind her. She was beet red and holding a pillow to her mouth.

“What?” She asked. Seriously, this girl was strange.

“N… nothing.”

“What do you think? The red lace or black?” Mabel asked, holding up the two bras.

_Your girlfriend is quite the prude._

_Why are you naked in front of her?_

_Isn’t that what besties do? And how do you know I’m naked are you peeking?_

_I can only assume since you’re calling her a prude and I know your dressing habits._

“Umm… whatever? I mean… only you…and now awkwardly me… are going to know.” She stammered.

“True, but I have to admit, whatever I put on really charges me up for whatever event I’m doing… Say I’m wearing the red lacy ones… I feel more sexy and coy with the men during the show.” Mabel said. She paused and looked at Pacifica.  “What about you? What are you wearing under that… sweater?”

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about this.” Pacifica said, still staring at Mabel’s naked body. Mabel sighed and put on her black lace set and walked over to Pacifica who hugged the pillow tighter. Mabel pulled Pacifica’s sweater over her shoulder to reveal a white bra strap.

“Why am I not surprised?” Mabel said with a sigh.

“I just… its underwear… it’s nothing special.” Pacifica said. “And… I have other cute ones too… like a blue striped one and the one with hearts on it.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Mabel chuckled and put on the outfit. “Sometimes you want to keep a little secret and smile knowing something no one else does.”

Mabel lead Pacifica out of her room and back downstairs. She didn’t say anything, but chuckled inwardly at the forlorn look her blond companion had as she looked around for her brother.

“Please… you’re making it too easy on him.” She sighed.

“Making what too easy?” She asked naively. “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

_Come see us off. You’re fan is pining for you._

_I’m busy_

_Get your ass down here and say goodbye to her or I’ll claw your eyes out!_

_… Fine_

Her brother appeared and smiled at Pacifica. She really was ignorant. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. What was _wrong_ with her?

“I’ll see you two later. I’d thought I’d see you off and wish you a safe trip.” Dipper said, he sure hammed it up when he kissed Pacifica’s hand. She was turning bright red. Mabel rolled her eyes and grabbed Pacifica by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her out the door.

“Don’t wait up… if the town’s on fire, you know we’re having a good time!” Mabel said and slammed the door.

OoOoO

Pacifica got in the golf cart and started it up. Mabel eyeballed her mode of transportation and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re… going in _that?_ ” She asked.

“Umm… yeah? I don’t have a license yet, and well… no one really said anything about me NOT driving the golf cart around town.” Pacifica said and patted the seat next to her.

“Uhg… fine.” Mabel said and sat down.

“Seatbelts!” Pacifica said and buckled up.

“You’re joking…” Mabel retorted. Pacifica smiled and shook her head. Rolling her eyes she buckled up and they drove away from Pines Manor.

“So what’s the big deal about us going to this stupid thing?” Mabel asked while she looked for some invisible flaw with her nails.

“OH, you’ll see…” Pacifica grinned. They drove in silence and parked at the edge of the event. Pacifica ran forward to the ticket booth and bought a handful of tickets.

“Oh we’re going to have so much fun! There’s rides and games… and game.” She squealed.

“You said that already.” Mabel said.

They walked down the main strip and listened to the barkers. Pacifica stopped Mabel at the balloon pop game and handed her some tickets.

“I know you’ll do awesome at this!” She said, handing Mabel the darts.

“Please… this isn’t even a challenge.” She said and threw the darts. They popped two, but the smaller one bounced the dart off it. “Hey! I hit that!”

The barker shrugged.

“If you pop the half-filled one you get the bigger prize.” He said with a chuckle.

“You can’t pop a half filled balloon with these darts! The tips are dulled! You’re being a cheat!” Mabel said.

“Take it to the complaint department” he said and pointed to an empty barrel.

Mabel slammed down another ticket and pulled out her daggers and threw them, they popped three half filled balloons, and buried the blade almost a half inch into the wood.

“Rules don’t say I can’t bring my own knives.” Mabel said and picked her fingernails with a fourth dagger. The parker’s face paled and gave her the choice of prizes.

After she retrieved her daggers, she picked a strange purple amalgam duck/bear/pig creature and walked off with a huff.

“Oh, that was cool!” Pacifica said.

“Well, years of practice and determination.” She said proudly.

“Hold on one second…” Pacifica said and ran off ahead. She checked and things were still looking good.

“Okay!” She said out of breath. “I needed you to help me with this next game.”

“Oh?” Mabel asked, intrigued.

“Use your spooky whatever ya call it… come on!” She said and grabbed Mabel by the wrist, dragging her ahead.

“Guess the weight, win the pig!” the barker said. “Guess the weight, win the chicken!”

“You’re not serious.” Mabel said dryly.

“Look at that one right there! Isn’t he cute?” Pacifica squealed. The tiny pink pig was eating and looked up at the girls. He grunted, turned his head to the side and gave an oink.

“I’m going home.” Mabel said and walked away, Pacifica grabbed her and pulled her back.

“Please! Help me guess it’s weight? I’m not too good at these things… go into his head and pull out the answer!”

“What would you want with a pig?” Mabel asked.

“Pigs are as intelligent if not more so than dogs.” She retorted.

“So… you to looking at ol’ fifteen pounder?” The farmer sauntered up. “HE’s gonna be a mighty good eatin’ pig when he grows up. Why don’t you give it a shot and guess?”

“Seriously… fifteen pounder?” Mabel said in shock and disbelief. “What kind of name is…”

“Looks like you win the pig!” The farmer said and shoved the pig in Mabel’s arms. Pacifica squealed with glee and clapped.

“Oh! What’s the name of that plucky looking chicken!”

“Oh that’s old Foursey! She’s a good egg layer.” The farmer said.

“So…. She’s four pounds?” Pacifica asked. The farmer scratched his chin in bewilderment.

“Wow... you two are really good at this.” He said and handed Pacifica the chicken. Pacifica immediately put it on her head and smiled. Mabel was cradling the pig like a newborn until she noticed Pacifica watching, she immediately moved it arm’s length.

“What am I going to do with a pig?” She asked. “Here you keep it!”

“You’re going to separate a baby from its mother? How cruel are you? Look at that face! He loves you!” Pacifica said and squashed the pig’s face.

“Why do I suspect this was your plan the whole time?” Mabel said as they walked away from the animals.

“Whatever could you mean?” Pacifica asked, still wearing the chicken on her head. “Let’s go get something to eat!”

The four of them sat at a table. Pacifica gave the chicken corn on the cob while she stared at her hot dog and then to the pig.

“I… don’t think I can eat this in front of him.” She said with a queasy look on her face.

“Why not? He’s going to be on a plate sooner or later.” Mabel said digging into a hamburger. “They get to be what a few hundred pounds… then I’ll be swimming in bacon! Oh! You should order some Chicken Nuggets then!”

“Mabel! Not in front of Clucky!” she said, covering the chicken’s ears. Mabel rolled her eyes. “What are you going to name him?”

“Bacon… pork chop… borrowed time?” Mabel said with a grin and poked the pig’s side.

“Hrm… all bad names… what about something else? I mean… look at him isn’t it cute the way he walks?” She said. “Almost as if he’s… waddling…”

Pacifica jumped as Mabel slammed both fists into the table.

“I THOUGHT SO! THAT BASTARD TOLD YOU DIDN’T HE? IS THIS SOME SORT OF STICK JOKE YOU TWO ARE PLAYING ON ME? WHERE IS HE! I WILL GUT HIM FROM STEM TO STERN!” Mabel screamed, she looked around at everyone staring and was hyperventilating. “I’m done… we’re done… don’t ever come over again.”

Mabel got up and stormed off, leaving Pacifica, Clucky and the pig alone at the table.

“Mabel… please!” Pacifica called out. “I’m… sorry.”

OoOoO

The hour walk back to the manor was good for her. She needed to calm down. To think she trusted that blond little bimbette. She’s sure Gideon was in the wings giggling like a fat little piggy. She wiped away the tears streaming from her eyes. The whole town saw her explode. Dipper was going to be furious she lost her cool in front of the townies. He would weather the brunt of her emotional rollercoaster, but only behind closed doors. She’s not supposed to lose it like that.

As she stormed up the steps, she tore open the door and slammed it shut. She ran to her room and pulled out the giant pig Gideon got her from the back of her closet. It was covered in stab marks. The stuffing was spilling out. She screamed and buried her dagger into it over and over.

She was in mid strike when familiar hands grabbed her wrist. Her torrential rage subsided. Dipper took the knife from her and held her from behind. She let go and fell on her knees with him following her down and cried.

“It was all a joke.” She sobbed. “Pacifica took me there… and I won a pig… she wanted me to name it waddles… He told her… and they’re making fun of me.”

Dipper shushed her and held her to his chest.

“Was Gideon there?” He asked. She shook her head no.

“I didn’t see him.” Mabel said.

“He was probably hiding then. We’ll sneak over and dye his skin blue, then we’ll see who's laughing.” Dipper said Mabel nodded. “It’s just…”

“What?” Mabel sniffed.

“I really couldn’t see Pacifica doing a hurtful prank like that. It’s just… I don’t know… It goes against her nature.” Dipper said. “Gideon must have put her up to it then.”

“This is why I don’t want friends…” Mabel said. “I was really having fun with her, too.”

Dipper kissed her forehead. The doorbell rang.

“Are you kidding me?” She sniffed.

“I triple layered the wards… how she got through is beyond me.” Dipper said dryly.

“How do you know it’s her?” Mabel asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Who else would it be?” Dipper chuckled. “I’ll send her away.”

Mabel nodded, but followed him to the edge of the banister that overlooked the entry hall.

“She’s really upset… I think you should go.” Dipper said out the door.

“Please… let me talk to her. I know I messed up. It was all supposed to go better in my head.” Pacifica pleaded.

“Did Gideon get a good laugh at least?” Dipper said.

“Gideon? He didn’t know what’s going on. I came here on my own.”  Pacifica said.

_She’s not lying… and she’s showing no signs of leaving till you talk to her. I’d like to get back to work, so come down please._

Mabel walked to the door with a huff.

“What do you want?” She snapped. She was taken aback by the huge puffy red eyes Pacifica had, She still had Clucky on her head and was hugging the pig to her chest. Did she cry the whole way here?

“Yes… Gideon told me what happened. It broke my heart; you two really liked each other. He was a bonehead for embarrassing you… and you were a bonehead too… and I thought… if you had something… that may remind you of how you used to feel for him… that maybe you two could be friends again… I didn’t really think all this through… and I’m sorry.” Pacifica sniffed. “Could you please be Waddle’s mom?”

Mabel looked at the pig and sighed.

“I’ll take the pig.” She said. “But only because I won it fair and square.”

She reached out for the pig, but Pacifica stepped back slightly.

“What?” Mabel snapped.

“I, um…” Pacifica stammered. “Dipper, can you give me a minute?”

Dipper rolled his eyes and left the two of them alone.

“That… pixie… I can’t get it out of my head.” She said. “I know… if you promise things… I can’t really keep you to them. I know that pixie didn’t die from old age. I know what you did to it. It’s face… is something I’m never going to forget.”

Mabel felt cold all over her body.

“I… just… if you take waddles… I want you to promise to keep him safe… and not… you know. Even if Gideon gets you mad… or I get you mad… or life gets you mad. I just… want you to promise me… and try really really hard to keep him safe.” Pacifica pleaded. “I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

Mabel closed her eyes and took a breath.

“I understand perfectly what you’re saying. I promise I won’t turn him into bacon and he’ll live a ripe old age here, okay? We’ve got plenty of room in the back; it won’t be too hard to make a pen for him.” Mabel said. She couldn’t believe she was promising this!

“Okay.” She said and handed her the pig. Mabel took it and held it. The pig looked up at her and oinked. Usually animals are terrified of her. It was nice to see one that didn’t run away in terror of her. “You can visit...”, she sighed at saying the name, “Waddles anytime… just call first please.”

“So… I can officially have your cell number?” Pacifica asked with a beaming smile. Mabel relented and told her then grinned evilly when she gave her Dipper’s. “Feel free to call him all hours of the night… text message… selfie him…. He loves selfies. Take like a _million_ pictures of the chicken and send it to him.”

Pacifica nodded. She stood next to Mabel and the four of them posed for a group picture. Mabel chuckled as she heard an annoyed sigh from her brother down the hall.

“You and Clucky go home now okay?” Mabel said. Pacifica nodded and gave her and Waddles a group hug. “We need to talk about personal space.”

“Bye!” Pacifica said and trotted down the stairs, still wearing a chicken on her head. Mabel closed the door and leaned against it. She slid down and held the pig to her chest.

“So we have a pig?” Dipper said.

“We have a pig.” Mabel confirmed.

“Wonder if we can include it in our act.” Dipper said thoughtfully. “Maybe you can throw knives at it.”

“The pig is off limits… to the both of us.” Mabel said and patted his head. “No harm must ever come to the pig.”

“Does the pig have a name?” Dipper smirked, he already knew the bastard.

“Waddles…” She said, looking away from him. Her brother erupted in laughter. Mabel was able to launch two of her three knives at him, he easily sidestepped them as they buried themselves into the wood panels of the hallway.

“Wow… she really got to you.” Dipper chuckled and walked down the hall.

“Is that so bad?” She asked Waddles and took him to her room. Her eyes rested on the large plush pig that was stabbed to shreds. She sat Waddles on the bed and took out her sewing kit. She threaded a needle and stitched one of the stab holes shut.

“Just the one… maybe tomorrow I’ll do another.” She said to herself and put the stuffed pig away. Picking up Waddles she scratched his chin and said “So… we need to get you a suit.”

 


	5. Enchantments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains scenes of extreme violence and death

Mabel finished stitching another stab wound with the stuffed pig Gideon gave her when she was fourteen. She counted six out of an unknown number. A part of her wanted to give up and throw the thing away, but a part of her couldn’t.  Waddles waddled over to her in his turquoise sequined performance suit and oinked, indicating he wanted to be picked up. Mabel obliged and sat him on her bed.

“How are you doing?” She grinned and tickled the pig. There was a soft knock on the door. “Yeah?”

“Mabel, we need to talk.” Dipper said. There was a buzz from his pocket and he seemed to wince at the sound. Pacifica must be texting him still. He took out the phone and let out a huge, dramatic sigh. His thumbs danced on the screen and he put the phone back only to have it buzz again.

“Heh, sorry, it sounded funny at the time. I didn’t think she’d really text you that much.” She chuckled. Dipper looked at her hugging the pig and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s worse than I thought... Come with me.” He said. She returned his raised eyebrow with her own and followed him, Waddles trailing behind her.

They descended into his library. Whatever he was working on the last few days must have been important. She’s never seen the books that were his pride and joy in this much disarray.

“All this…” Dipper held up his phone showing over 200 texts, “Is your fault.”

“My fault? Why, because she’s infatuated with you?” Mabel giggled. She checked her phone when it buzzed. Pacifica sent a cute picture of Clucky in a bucket of KFC and a protest sign hanging from her neck saying _I refused to be objectified as food._ Mabel snorted a laugh and replied. She looked up at Dipper tapping his foot.

“The tent… that potion you made me drink?” Dipper growled.

“ **I** made you? You’re the idiot who randomly grabbed some strange beverage because he was choking on water!” Mabel snapped.

“Think about it! What all did you put in there?” Dipper snapped back.

“Idiot. The basic mind control herbs, our blood and her blood.” She sighed. “I’ve used that mix countless times. Most people end up drooling like idiots and do what they’re told.”

Dipper gave her an icy stare.

“What?” Mabel asked.

“I double checked your recipe.” Dipper growled. “It backfired.”

“Oh please, you’re being paranoid. It was meant for her, it shouldn’t have worked on you!” Mabel said and added a smiley face to another picture sent to her. 

“Oh? Think about it.” Dipper said and tapped his foot. He held out his cellphone. 203 messages now.

“Why? Because she’s texting you? We already know she liked you before I gave her the drink.” Mabel chuckled.

“Why have I not deleted them? Or blocked her? How could she… for the love of all that’s unholy… go through the barriers I put up around the house? She walked through MY BARRIERS AND ONLY FELT _MILDLY ILL!_ ” Dipper raged.

“Maybe you just didn’t do them right.” Mabel sat down in a reading chair and sighed. Dipper glowered at her. “Okay… maybe she’s more gifted than we gave her credit for. I still don’t see what this really has to do with me.”

“The pig?” Dipper pointed to Waddles who sat in front of him. He knelt down and scooped him up in his arms and absentmindedly scratched behind his ears.

“What about Waddles?” Mabel asked, she quickly took a picture and sent it to Pacifica before Dipper noticed. Dipper gave her that look he uses when he thinks she’s being an idiot. “I don’t understand!”

“We’re psychically connected ALL THE TIME! WHATEVER HAPPENS TO ME HAPPENS TO YOU!” Dipper shouted. “You went to a carnival and won a PIG!”

Dipper thrust out Waddles dramatically, as if he was proving a point. Waddles seemed to oink in agreement before Dipper held the pig to his chest and returned to scratching his ears.

Okay… Dipper holding her pig and actually showing some form of emotional response to it… that was weird. A sickening feeling crawled over Mabel’s skin.

“You think… this last week… we’ve been… _nice to her…_ not for some ulterior motive but because of your dumb ass drinking my potion?” Mabel said in shock. Her phone buzzed again, another text from Pacifica. Mabel opened it and Clucky was now sitting on a sleeping Gideon’s face the caption was _butt feathers_. Mabel snorted a giggle.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Okay… you might have a point.” Mabel said and put the phone away. “It’s still a theory… The changes in behavior is supposed to be exaggerated.”

“Not if it’s split across three people.” Dipper pointed out. “Her portion was supposed to be a full effect. You used all three of our blood in your brew, so the one who drank it was supposed to be the controlled…

“… and the one who didn’t drink it is the controller.” Mabel said thoughtfully. “I kinda see your point. Wouldn’t that mean you’re going to be doing my bidding too?”

“I doubt that’d work. I already do whatever you ask.” Dipper said dryly. “Besides, if I drank the potion, I’d be enthralled by you and Pacifica… but since we share the link… Your control is diluted by my enthrallment.”

Mabel thought about it. It did make sense.

 “I’ve been doing tests on myself for the last few days and I’m not too pleased with the results.” Dipper grumbled. “I’ve been finding my mind wandering to Pacifica more and more. It’s interfering with my research.”

“You could just like her.” Mabel chuckled.

“I doubt that.” Dipper said dryly. “I wanted to test something.”

Dipper sat down a blue pixie in a jar. She flittered around franticly, looking for an escape. Mabel raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her a mischievous grin.

“Why don’t you play with that?” Dipper said and handed her one of her blades.

“Alright…” Mabel grinned and opened the jar. The pixie tried to fly away, but her reflexes were too fast. She had the pixie by her ankle. A slight squeeze and she heard the familiar high pitched squeak of pain. It wasn’t hard enough to break their tiny bones. The pixie was pulling at her foot, a look of panic on her face as Mabel set it down at the reading table in front of her.

“And what shall we call you today?” She giggled and laid her down. Her stone glowed briefly and a roll of clear tape flew from Dipper’s desk to her hand. She took four small pieces and covered her hands and feet, stretching her in an X. She held the dagger over the pixie, rocking it back and forth. She let go and it slammed in-between her legs. The tiny being’s limbs were trembling.

She pulled out the knife and drew it across her thigh, smiling in delight as a trickle of blue blood flowed down her leg.

There was an oink next to her. Mabel snapped out of her mindset and looked at Waddles. His blue sequins sparkled in the library’s low light.

“What?” She snapped at the pig. He looked at her. Mabel ignored him and looked down at the pixie, still struggling with tape, the dragonfly-like wings fluttering helplessly. Mabel grinned at an idea that formed in her head. She held the knife, blade pointing down and stabbed down sharply. The dagger buried to the left of the pixie. She let out a tiny scream.

“Don’t move your wings or I’ll miss.” Mabel grinned. She stabbed again, the blade landed between her legs. Another downward stab buried it to the pixie’s right. Another stab above her head. Mabel started the cycle again, going faster and faster, each stab missing the pixie by a hair, slowly getting closer and closer. The pixie’s face was frozen in terror. Mabel was filled with bloodlust, ready to snuff out the insignificant creature before her. Her hairclip glowed an unearthly blue as the aura crept over her body. She was stronger than it so she had every right to destroy it if she so pleased!

Mabel was ready to make the final thrust when Waddles scooted in front of her and oinked expectantly, wanting to be held.

Mabel stayed her hand. The dagger touched the Pixie’s navel. Mabel looked at the tiny blue face. She was sobbing. There was no more struggle, no more fight left. She had given up and was expecting to die. Her face filled with regret and sorrow.

Something tugged inside her chest. Something long forgotten and repressed.

“Do it.” Dipper said coldly. Mabel looked up at her brother. His face was cold. It was always so cold. Mabel’s hand trembled. She lost her grip on the knife and it fell onto the table.

“Oh my god!” She cried out and looked. She felt relieved it missed the pixie, only scratching her side. Mabel covered her mouth and scooted back in her chair after realizing the weakness she had just shown. For a moment, she was terrified she had killed the insignificant creature!

The cold and disappointed look on Dipper’s face spoke volumes. She was trembling all over. Waddles looked up at her and turned his head to the side, as if asking if she was okay. Dipper reached over and picked up her knife, holding the handle by his thumb and index finger.

“It looks like my test has some unexpected results.” He said with a clinical detachment.

“Dipper… don’t…” Mabel whispered and shook her head. He locked eyes with her and let go of the knife. A tiny cry came from the table.  Mabel leaned forward. The blade landed through the pixie’s chest. A pool of blue blood leaked around the tiny figure. Her face frozen in horror as her lifeless eyes stared up at Dipper, no longer able to take in the image of her executioner.

“We need to find a way to break whatever hold she has on us.” Dipper said. Mabel sniffed and wiped her face. She realized her hands were wet. She was crying? Why was she _crying?_ Over a dumb pixie? Mabel’s mind flashed to Pacifica’s face when she was looking at the pixie in her room.

“Why did you do that? She was MINE!” Mabel screamed. She threw one of her daggers at him. He waved his hand lazily, with a brief glow from his bolo; the dagger’s flight missed him and buried itself into the wall behind him.

“Calm down before I _make_ you calm down.” Dipper said coldly. Mabel screamed and lunged at him with another dagger in her hand. He sidestepped her and threw her into the ground. The fall sent a sharp pain coursing through her arm. She smiled to herself.

“Looks like we’re going to play the game then, dear brother.” She said and raised her hands. Nothing happened.

“Yes… we are.” He said, holding her hair clip with the gem.

“You’re CHEATING!” Mabel shrieked. Dipper raised his hand. She was lifted up and slammed against the wall. Dipper casually walked up to her. She couldn’t move no matter how much she strained. He pulled her to her knees. He looked down at her with disgust and slapped her across the cheek. The sensation coursed through her body, causing her thighs to quiver. He was so dead.

“Once I get that back…” She growled.

“You’ll what?” Dipper demanded. She heard her clothes tear and they were flung off with Dipper’s glowing amulet. Her arms were then forced behind her back by an unseen force. “You’ll humiliate me?”

She was slammed to the ground, her face shoved into the carpet. She felt his booted foot step on her cheek and grind. Damn him! It was getting too much. She was breathing heavy and her thighs were trembling. She could feel her throat tighten at the humiliation. She refused to cry.

“I’ll… kill… you…” She said through gritted teeth. Her eyes were blurry from tears she was trying to blink back. Haunting memories clawed at the back of her mind, screaming to break free.

“I doubt that.” Dipper said. She couldn’t see him, but she heard the sounds of a belt buckle and the smooth sound of leather against cloth as Dipper slid his belt free.

She felt the strap of leather bite across her back. She cried out feeling the sting. She couldn’t move her hands, his invisible force still held her down. She dug them into the carpet, looking for something to hold onto. A sting across her exposed ass. She held her scream in this time. She won’t give him the satisfaction. She won’t let him break her! She’s the one who breaks HIM!

Dipper sighed. It was the annoyed and bored sigh she always heard, like he’d rather be in one of his books than standing over her. Did he see her as so beneath him that even playing their game bored him? The pang in her chest from that though stung more than the next lash. Mabel was at her limit; her body’s nerves were on fire. Dipper twisted his foot on her face once more. Her body was unable to tell the difference between the pain and pleasure of it. 

“Say it…” He said in his monotone tone.

He struck her with three rapid lashes. The pain was too much. She screamed as the dam of euphoria enveloped her. She could feel herself quivering and losing all control. Mabel slumped down, still shaking unable to move or speak.

Dipper knelt down and jerked her face to his.

“You’re pathetic.” He said and left her reveling with wave after wave of euphoria that coursed through her body.

“K… I’ll … k…ll you…” she mumbled as she shook.

OoOoO

Dipper poured over a tome, trying to figure out the cure for the curse his idiot sister put on them. As he absently fidgeted with her hair clip a chuckle escaped his smiling lips. If she only knew how many times he would let her win. He could still hear her on the floor quietly sobbing. Turning his back to her like this would be one more indignity she’d have to endure. 

The bird cage in the corner rattled. Dipper eyed it in annoyance. He opened Journal 1 and flipped through the pages. He paused at the page with Bill Cypher.  He read the scrawled handwriting of his Great Uncle.

**_Bill is a coward, summoning him is simple. I found a set of runes to trap him in this realm and allow me to use him as I please. He’s quite useless, but he knows a lot…_ **

Dipper didn’t bother reading the rest. He got up and pulled down the birdcage. A blue triangle with a single eye and a bowler cap cowered in the corner.

“Oh… oh, Master Pines… please… I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Bill stammered.

“Shut up you sniveling excuse for a demon.” Dipper growled. “I need to verify there’s some kind of enchantment on me and Mabel.”

“There are… lots of enchantments…” Bill stammered.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Dipper shook the cage. “My idiot sister made her _Mabel tea_ for a girl at a show a week ago. I wound up drinking it instead. Now Mabel and I are not acting like our normal… cheery selves.”

“Oh…” Bill said and rubbed his chin… or where a chin would be under his singular eye. “If you let me out of this… contraption. I can take a look and see better.”

“Don’t try to be cunning… it doesn’t suit you.” Dipper said dryly. “I don’t need you to see anything. I need you to tell me how I can detect what’s going on.”

“Well… tell me the events that took place and your hypotheses. I should be able to discern a solution.” Bill said and sat down on the swing in the bird cage.

Dipper moved the cage to his desk and sat down. He recounted the events that took place; Bill pulled out a small pad of paper and nodded as he took notes. Dipper made a mental note to increase the enchantments on the cage. If he’s able to manifest objects inside, it’s not strong enough. 

He felt a tug on his cape and looked over. Mabel stood next to him, still naked and hiccupping as she sobbed. She stared at the ground, letting her hair cover her face. He held back his annoyed sigh, and scooted the chair back. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him, quietly crying into the crook of his neck.

This is why he usually let her win their games. He can take defeat with dignity. He gently stroked her hair as he continued to talk to Bill about his thoughts on the matter.

“I see why you came to this conclusion.” Bill said. “I wish I could give you a straight answer, there could be an effect or it could be you’re emotionally stunted nature has grown and you’ve obtained an ounce of compassion.”

“Would you like me to demonstrate my compassion?” Dipper growled. Bill shook his eye back and forth, indicating a no. Mabel’s crying had subsided; he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

“I… umm… the best way to break an enthrallment is in Journal 2” Bill said, he was now sipping a cup of tea and swinging on the swing set. Dipper really needed to check on him more, something about his calm nature was bugging him.

“You need to strip yourself of all the enchantments on you and your sister.” Bill said. Dipper’s red flags were thrown. He was indeed plotting something.  “I can tell you how to brew a drink that will cleanse your magical energies and wash away anything that has you entangled.

“I really don’t like the sound of that.” Dipper growled.

“You really don’t have a choice. If you’re enthralled the way you say you are and you can’t identify the source due to a backfire… you need a clean slate. Wash away all of it… even Mabel and the girl too. It may be annoying but you can put back all the seals and enchantments on yourself again.” Bill said.

Dipper grunted. It would be a pain. Mabel’s barriers were going to be more difficult to re-apply than his due to her instability. He would need to plan everything out. He was going to need some help too, especially controlling Mabel until he could drive back her inner demons.

He noticed she was shaking like a leaf. She could feel his confliction and knew what he was pondering.

“I don’t want to go back there.” She whispered. Dipper shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair.

“You won’t be alone.” Dipper said. “I’ll be here. I’m always here.”

“I’m sorry… all this is my fault.” Mabel whispered, barely audible.

Dipper sighed and kissed her forehead. Mabel’s arms squeezed him lovingly at the show of affection.

“I… I don’t mind.” Mabel said. “I don’t mind… I’m okay with it the way it is.”

“Mabel.” Dipper said sternly. He was not okay with being controlled.

“Please… let’s try and find another way.”

“You could always just kill her.” Bill suggested with a chuckle.

“We’ll table that option.” Dipper said. “Her death would be too noticeable.”

Dipper grabbed a pad of paper and a pen while he wrote down the instructions of the disenchantment potion. When he was done, He gathered up his sister in his arms and carried her to his room. She’s not going to be letting go of him any time soon and he was exhausted.

OoOoO

Gideon and Pacifica dug into pancakes at Greasy’s Diner. Lazy Susan patted Gideon on the head as she sat his short stack in front of him.

“HA! A short stack for a short stack! I crack myself up!” She said boisterously.

“Ha ha… that’s a good one.” Gideon said and grimaced at Pacifica. The look almost made her laugh milk out her nose.

The bell rang, letting everyone know of a new customer.

“Wowza… I didn’t think to see you here!” Lazy Suzan said. “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s at home.” Dipper mumbled.

“Get’cha a table?” Susan asked.

Pacifica gave him a big smile and wave, stood up and beckoned him over. Susan winked with her lazy eye and let him trod over to sit with them.

“Gideon…” Dipper mumbled.

“Dipper… to what do we owe the pleasure?” Gideon grumbled and stabbed at his pancake.

He mumbled something and looked out the window.

“What was that?” Pacifica asked. Her brows furrowed as her fingers flew across her phone screen. “Mabel hasn’t responded to anything for, like, hours… is she okay?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Dipper said. Susan set a cup of coffee in front of him and left. He took a sip and sighed. Pacifica scrunched her face at the sight of drinking black coffee with nothing sweet added to it. 

“You get in a fight with her?” Gideon said. He chuckled to himself. Pacifica shot him a quick elbow and glare to shut his mouth.

“Dipper.” Pacifica said and grabbed his free hand with both of hers. “Just talk to us. We’re your friends.”

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Remember at the Tent when you saw my show?” Dipper growled.

“Yeah… I had a really fun time.” Pacifica smiled at him. He looked away. Was he blushing?

“Mabel… was trying to… play a trick on you.” He said. “The tea… she put something in it.”

“Oh.” Pacifica said and moved her hand back. She felt a stab in her chest, Mabel tried to slip her something? “Was it… like... bad?”

“You drank it though.” Gideon pointed out. Dipper looked out the window and gritted his teeth.

“It… wasn’t a drug or something like that it was more… umm… bookish.” Dipper said and looked her in the eye. She instantly knew what he meant.

“I don’t get what you’re…” Gideon started to say.

“Number Three.” Pacifica said. The realization spread across Gideon’s face. He went from confusion to enraged.

“What the hell!” Gideon screamed and tried to lunge over the table at Dipper. Pacifica moved her arm across his chest and shoved him back in the seat.

“We need to listen to what he’s saying.” Pacifica said. Gideon huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Well… Since I drank it… and it was meant for her… it backfired.” Dipper said.

“What was it supposed to do?” Gideon growled.

“You’re not going to like it.” Dipper said, more to Gideon. “It… was an enthrallment curse.”

Pacifica jumped when Gideon’s glass of milk shattered in his hand.

“You were going to mind control PAZ?” Gideon growled. “I knew… I knew you couldn’t be trusted. You both are sick and twisted individuals! Let’s go Paz! We’re never speaking to them again!”

Gideon tried to get out of his seat, but Pacifica didn’t move. She was looking down at her phone. Her mind raced at what Dipper told her. She wanted to cry and scream and do all sorts of other things, but something inside kept her calm.

“I… I think I understand.” Pacifica said softly. “You… and Mabel are… what’s that word, emalled?”

“Enthralled.” Dipper corrected. “It’s like wanting to do whatever someone tells you to.”

“I… I see.” Pacifica said. She sat the phone down, revealing the selfie of Mabel and Paz holding Waddles and Clucky. They made kissy faces at the phone. “So… this isn’t real… it’s because I wanted her to.”

“That’s what I think.” Dipper said. “I… since that day things have been different. Mabel’s different. She’s been…”

“Nice?” Pacifica added. Dipper nodded.

“Anyone who knows her… or us…” Dipper said, looking at Gideon.

“So what? Pacifica’s compassion is leaking into your twisted brains? I don’t see how that’s a problem!” Gideon snapped.

“But it _is_ a problem… because it’s not real.” Pacifica said softly. She flipped through the other pictures the two of them had been sending each other. “None of this is real. She’s my friend because I want her to be… not because she wants to be… and neither are you.”

“Pacifica, it’s probably just some dumb trick, don’t let him get inside your head.” Gideon grumbled.

“You need us for something.” Pacifica stated. Dipper nodded.

“I have a way to purge all of us. It will cleanse and strip us of all enchantments placed on us. It’s not so dangerous to you, since you only have the one… but Mabel and I… we’re slightly more complicated.” Dipper said and pulled out a notebook. 

“Pacifica… don’t do this.” Gideon grumbled.

“Sadly… I’m in more need of your assistance than hers.” Dipper said and slid the notebook over to him. “I know about your journal… and I need some information from it. I wanted to offer you an exchange.”

Gideon glared at Pacifica. She shrunk down in her seat.

“You told him… you TOLD HIM?” Gideon pulled his hat over his face and screamed into it. “Why? Why would you _do_ that?”

“I didn’t… think that you were keeping it a secret? You never said not to talk about it… and, well, we were out looking for bat eyeballs and it came up in conversation.” Pacifica grimaced.

“As much as it pains me… I’d like to offer you a trade, and I think this bargain will be in your favor.” Dipper said. He reached behind his cloak and pulled out two identical journals to what Gideon had. They had a number one and two on the six fingered hand. “I can appreciate a fellow seeker of knowledge.”

Dipper placed both journals in front of Gideon. The pale faced boy’s eyes were wide as saucers. He reached inside his vest and pulled out the third one.

“They look… complete.” Gideon said softly. Dipper reached for the third journal, but Gideon put his hand on top and glared at him. “How do I know these are real?”

“Heh, you have taken the journals to heart… Trust no one?” Dipper chuckled. Gideon’s eyes moved between Journal 1, Journal 2, and Dipper.

“What’s your proposal?” Gideon said, his eyes narrowed.

“A trade… I need a few ingredients only found in book 3. I’ll give you your choice of book 1 or 2 to keep until I’m done.” Dipper said.

“How do I know you’ll give me journal 3 back? You must have had these for years and probably copied over all the pages into another book.” Gideon said.

“You have to trust me; I’m not going to steal your book. I’ve been looking for it for years, but I’m not a thief… well… not _that_ kind of thief.” Dipper said.

“I just don’t really see a way around this… I don’t want to leave you alone with journal 3.” Gideon said and crossed his arms.

“Guys… come on… you both have something the other wants.” Pacifica said, trying to mediate between her boys. “Gideon… if we go to the library… or even Pines manor… bring the book and he’ll give you access to his journals. You take whatever photos or notes you need, and he can do the same with you. You each keep your journals, but promise to allow access to them… indefinitely.”

“Indefinitely?” Gideon and Dipper said in unison.

“I’m not going to help unless you two can help each other. Even if you don’t like each other, you should be able to work together on a professional weirdo level. I would hope this would open a larger dialogue between you two.” Pacifica said and folded her arms. “Dipper showed me where the flying eyeballs were that we caught earlier”

Gideon hung his head and fidgeted with his hands.

“And Gideon figured out how to harvest pixie dust… _without hurting them_ ” she said the last part dryly and shot Dipper a warning glance. He broke his eye contact with her and found something more interesting on the back of his hand.

“These are my terms… and if you don’t accept them, then you and Mabel are just going to have to deal with a little Paz in your heads… who knows maybe your sister will take to bedazzling!” Pacifica giggled. She grabbed her phone to text her the joke, but paused and set it down. Her bubbling giggle was extinguished.

“You know… this serves you two right.” Gideon said, and took another bite of pancake. “But I’ll agree to Paz’s terms… I want it in writing first.”  

“Gideon.” Paz snipped.

“No! They’re liars… they tried to roofie you to be their brainless groupie for some unknown reason! If Dipper agrees, I want a magic paper that’s fire proof and says what our terms are!” Gideon’s face lit up with a grin. “Oh the fire flower we harvested last week! Maybe we can make a film that we can put over a document and make it fire proof!”

“Fire Flower?” Dipper asked with what looked to be genuine interest. “It’s been mentioned in journal 1 a few times, but I could never find one. “

Gideon excitedly threw open journal 3 to the picture of what looked to be an orchid. Dipper read through the entry and pulled out a black light from behind his robe, he clicked it on and a whole new set of handwriting appeared.

“A black light? Why did I never think of that?” Gideon gushed.  Dipper shushed him as he read and moved journal 1 over to him.

“Kinda in the middle, page 236 talks about some of its uses… I see where you get the idea though; we could turn it into a laminate of sorts. I’d love to grow these in my garden. Fireproofing my library would be a dream come true.” 

Pacifica sat back and let the boys talk about their weird stuff. She saw her phone buzz. Looking down it was Mable.

_-My brother over there?_

_-Yup._

Pacifica took a sneak pic of Gideon and Dipper pouring over the books and talking adamantly about some of their adventures. Will this change when Dipper’s de-Pazed?

_So he’s that serious… can you come over? I really need a friend._

“Guys, I’m going to head out, you two nerd it up and play nice.” Pacifica said and gave Gideon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She scooted out of the booth and stood next to Dipper. Quickly, she slid next to him and gave him a hug. She pulled his cape and he leaned over to look at her. She quickly kissed his cheek and locked eyes on him.

“Even if I’m out of your guy’s heads… I’m not giving up on you two.” She said and left.

OoOoO

Pacifica trudged up the steps to Pines Manor… each step felt like a thousand feet up a mountain for some reason. By the time she made it to the door, she was sweating and out of breath. Mabel opened the door as soon as she rang the bell. She took one look at her and grabbed her in a hug.

“Oh god! I’m sorry! I forgot take down the barriers! How the hell can you walk up those steps?”

“St… stair master… whoo!” She said and slumped slightly. Mabel helped her inside and led her to her bedroom. She gave her some water after setting her on the bed. She paused slightly before taking a sip. Mabel must have noticed. Her face dropped and she couldn’t look at her. She gathered up Waddles and scratched his ears.

“I love the suit… is he going to be used in the act?” Pacifica asked, changing the subject. She took a few more swigs to show her she’s not worried about it.

“I thought about it… but…” Mabel said

“You want to see how right in the head you’ll be after we’re done de-mojo’ing you?” Pacifica chuckled.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Mabel said. “I… I don’t want to do it.”

“Why?” Pacifica asked. She looked down at Waddles.

“I… it’s hard to explain. I’m not myself… but I feel better for it. I’m… scared if I go back… I’ll hurt Waddles.” She said. Pacifica beckoned Mabel to the bed. She got in and Pacifica put Waddles between the two. She held her and the two didn’t speak for some time.

Pacifica broke the silence.

“I told your brother before I left; even if I’m out of your head, I’m not giving up on you two.”  Pacifica said. Mabel looked up at her, mascara running, and smiled.

“The only person who ever said that and meant it was Dipper.” Mabel said.

“Well, now you got me.” Pacifica said. She moved a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

“Can you… keep Waddles?” she asked. Pacifica shook her head no.

“He’s yours and I think he’s where he belongs.” Pacifica said. She glanced up to the shelf where some jars were that she recognized. “Where’s your pixie?”

“I… buried it out back.” Mabel whispered. “I’m so horrible… the things I’ve done to them. So many things I’ve done.”

Pacifica shushed her and stroked her hair.

“You don’t have to say anything to me… or tell me everything. I’ll listen.” Pacifica said. Mabel burst into tears and recounted what she did to every pixie her brother gave her. How she’s break their legs, set them on fire. Pull their arms off and feed them to snakes. She told her how she felt during those times, of the power and lust for more vicious ways of destroying her toys. Mabel stopped talking and looked up at her.

“You see… I’m broken.” She said. “And that was just the _pixies_.”

Pacifica’s mind swam with the visual images that Mabel told her. Her hands trembled and she found it hard to breath, a part of her screamed to run away and never associate with the monsters in this house. But she promised her friend. She’s remorseful and wants to change. That’s what matters. The past is in the past.

“I don’t mind broken dolls. They have character.” Pacifica said. She pulled Mabel and Waddles close held Mabel’s hand, and rested it on sleeping Waddle’s belly. It only took a few more moments before they were with him in slumber.   


	6. Silvermoss

Pacifica looked at her bed. She had everything laid out for their excursion tonight. Gideon and Dipper delved into their respective notes to find all the ingredients to the potion. Her two boys had spent the last week pouring over the books non-stop. Pacifica took it upon herself to spend the time with Mabel. Her anxiety over the whole thing was only getting worse.

Her phone rang. She picked it up without looking, already knowing who it probably was.

“She’s asking for you… again.” Dipper said dryly. “You almost ready?”

“Yeah… I got some food, water, and a jacket. Some rope, a grappling hook gun thingie I found… snacks… a deck of cards… matches…” Pacifica recounted as she looked on her bed.

“We should only be gone for four hours… you make it sound like we’re camping overnight.” Dipper said.

“You never know what might happen! Some monster might chase us up a tree and we would be stuck for hours… and bam! Paz brought the cards! Boredom averted!” Pacifica giggled.

“Just pack your things and get over here. Is Gideon ready?” Dipper asked. Pacifica looked at her cousin who was flipping through his journal and mumbling to himself as he scrambled to get his backpack packed.

“He always takes forever to get ready.” Pacifica said. “Hey! I’m going on ahead, meet you at the manor!”

“Yeah, yeah… okay. Where’s the wolfs bane? Did you move it?”

“The jar with the wolf head picture on it? I moved it next to the one with the horse head.” Pacifica said.

“Why would you do that? I have it organized a specific way!”

“I just thought all the animal thingies should go together!” Pacifica retorted. “Whatever. I’ll meet you there.”

She was about to say something but noticed dead air on her phone. She huffed and dropped the phone back in her pocket.

After hastily shoving all her supplies in her pink bedazzled backpack, she slung it over her shoulders and bounced out of the room.

“Bye Uncle Bud! Going to hang out with the Pines!” She yelled.

“Alright! Call if you need anything!” He called back from the back room.

It’s all right… he didn't need to know they planned on traipsing through the woods unsupervised in the middle of the night in order to gather ingredients for a dark magic ritual. Why make him worry?

OoOoO

Pacifica made it to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sweat was pouring from her like little riversand she felt like she just ran the Boston marathon. Dipper opened the door immediately and raised an eyebrow at her exhausted form.

“Interesting…” he said and let her in.

“You… knew I was… on my way… why didn’t you… turn off… the mojo on the… stairs?” Pacifica asked between breaths.

“Why bother? You can make it through.” Dipper said, “I wanted to see if the new barriers I put up could keep you out… I’m going to have to go back to the drawing board on that.”

With a flourish of his cape, he spun and lead her to his sister’s room.

“What… about Gideon?” She gasped. He didn’t answer. Guess Gideon would have to deal with it himself then.

She dragged her feet as she approached Mabel’s room and knocked softly.

“She’s barely left her room.” Dipper said.

“Have you gone in there?” Pacifica asked. Dipper shook his head no.

“Too much to get ready for.” He said. Pacifica felt there was more to it than that, but decided not to bring it up.

“I’ll see how she’s doing.” Pacifica said and caressed his cheek. “You go and do what you need to do.”

Dipper closed his eyes for a moment and turned, breaking away from her touch and left.

“Mabel?” Pacifica asked as she poked her head into the door. “Mabes you okay?”

Mabel was curled up in her bed. The light of a single candle glowed on the desk, cascading the room in an orange flickering light. Pacifica was amazed how much illumination the single flame gave off. She’ll have to ask Mabel about it later.

Pacifica sat on her bed and rubbed her back.

“What did you need?” Pacifica asked.

“Don’t let him do this… you don’t understand. If… it’s not just breaking whatever connection he thinks the three of us have. I’ve… locked away parts of myself… parts that scare me. What he wants to do will unlock those. I don’t know if I can go through that again.”  Mable said.

“Hey… what’s going on isn’t right and you know it.” Pacifica said. “I promise you, no matter what happens, I’ll still be your friend.”

“But… if I go back to the way I was… I won’t be yours.” Mabel sniffed.

“Well… we’ll just have to start from scratch now won’t we? I’m not going to give up on you.” Pacifica said. “Let’s get dressed. Gideon’s going to be here soon.”

Mabel erupted into sobs.

“I was so terrible to him!” she wailed. Pacifica shushed and rubbed her back.

“You can still make it up to him. He may be squirrely around you, but I think a part of him still likes you. When all this is done, we can go on a double date!” Pacifica grinned. Mabel choked a laugh.

“Does Dipper even know he’s going?” Mabel asked.

“Does Gideon?” Pacifica retorted. Mabel sat up and giggled as she gave her a hug. Pacifica let go first, but Mabel held her for just a little bit longer.

“Let’s get you dressed… We’re going for a hike, not a show. I want blue jeans and a comfortable t-shirt.” Pacifica ordered. Mabel nodded and grabbed her clothes. She unceremoniously removed her long nightshirt and dressed in the clothes Pacifica instructed. Pacifica looked away until she was done dressing.

“I’m ready.” She said and took a deep breath. Pacifica held her hand and led them downstairs to meet up with the boys. Gideon and Dipper were looking at a map with various marks on it, discussing the route to take.

“It’s about time.” Dipper said dryly. “Let’s go.”

OoOoO

Dipper led his troop down a game trail just outside his backyard. One of the first ingredients they needed was a rare fungus that grew in some caves nearby. It shouldn’t be too difficult to gather. He led the way with Gideon next to him, looking about nervously. Mabel and Pacifica were following behind.

Dipper glanced back at them, his sister was hugging herself and Pacifica was right next to her with an arm around her, giving her support. A part of him wanted to shove her aside and scream at her. He’s the only one who was ever there for her! He’s the one she should be turning to for support. Not some pestering blond whose presence was a whirlwind in their lives.

His gaze moved from Mabel to Pacifica. He felt something about her as well. There was a need to protect her like his sister. Dipper scoffed at the notion. She’s not been through what they have. She’s not suffered the wrath of a disapproving parent. She comes from a loving home with parents who encourage her, that’s why she’s so optimistic all the time.

“Hey Gideon… if you’re getting tired, you can fall back with Mabel and I’ll move up there.” Pacifica said with a coy tone.

“No thanks. I’m fine where I’m at.” Gideon said.

“We should take a break anyway.” Dipper ordered. “Cave should be around this bend and I want everyone rested. We may have to run.”

“Run from what?” Pacifica asked.

“My brother tends to disrupt the locals.” Mabel chuckled.

“I disrupt them? Who’s the one who made an ‘example’ of the chief’s daughter?” Dipper said dryly.

“The little bitch had it coming.” Mabel huffed.

“What happened?” Pacifica asked as she sat on a fallen log.

“We were… negotiating with some of the cave dwellers for materials. It was the standard trade agreement I tend to broker…” Dipper said, Mabel chuckled.

“Standard as in… you give me what I want and I’ll let you keep your heads.” Mabel added. Dipper shot her a warning glance. Last thing they need to do is spook Gideon and Pacifica. Mabel got the message but stuck her tongue out.

“Anyway… we had come to an agreement when the chief’s daughter was obsessing over Mabel’s hair. Apparently she wanted a lock of it or enough to make a wig or something… their language is hard to translate.” Dipper sighed. “So Mabel here freaked out… she doesn’t like her hair touched and the girl was getting all grabby after we politely declined her request.”

“I… lost my temper.” Mabel said, her face fell at the memory. Was his sister being mopey about this now, too? “I exploded her.”

“You… what?” Gideon gasped in horror.

“Think of a hamster in a microwave.” Dipper said with a chuckle. “So… these people don’t really like us… but will tolerate us out of fear.”

Dipper saw Pacifica grab Mabel’s hand and rub it. His sister looked on the verge of tears.

“Alright let’s get moving.” He said. The sooner they got this over with the sooner he’ll have his sister back to normal… and he can get _her_ out of his head.

The quartet approached a dark maw set in the rock face. It looked more like a crack that ran up the side of the cliff. Dipper always appreciated the unique formation of Gravity Falls, with the whole town built in what seemed like an ancient sinkhole, the honeycomb cave systems allowed the various paranormal creatures to live and hide from one another, and from humans.

Dipper strode confidently to the cave entrance. Pacifica let out a surprised scream when the arrows were let loose from their bows. Dipper held up a hand lazily, blue fire covered his body, and the arrows halted their deadly path. He could feel the power coursing through him. He loved the feeling of near invincibility it gave him. He spun the arrows to point where they were launched from and sent them back. A dozen screams erupted from the darkness as they hit their marks.

“DIPPER!” Pacifica screamed. He turned to face her only to feel the sting of her slap across her cheek. “How could you!”

“They attacked me!” Dipper pointed out, rubbing his cheek. Gideon let out a giggle.

“Oh… what did you expect? She exploded their princess!” She lectured. “Did you kill them?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I wasn’t aiming for anything vital… just their general area… they’re probably fine.”

“NEW RULE!” Pacifica screamed. “I WILL WALK MY BUTT HOME IF EITHER OF YOU HURT ANYTHING!”

“What if some Manotaur charges at us and tries to kill us?” Dipper grumbled.

“Then you take care of it without hurting it.” Pacifica glowered at him. “I’m sure you can manage that. You stopped twenty arrows mid-flight… you didn’t have to send them back at them, you could have just set them on the ground.”

One of the attackers was trying to sneak away. Dipper raised his hand and levitated the small being to his grasp. It was the size of a doll, roughly sixteen inches. It was dirty with straw like hair and covered in mud. White tribal marks covered its body and the only clothing was ornamental hair charms and a loin cloth. His own arrow was pierced through his thigh.

Pacifica slapped his hand. He growled and let the creature go, only to have her catch him.

“Oh… I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She asked. She knelt down and pulled out a white box with a red cross on the lid. “Okay… this is really going to hurt… so bear with me.”

She broke off the feathers on the shaft and without warning yanked the arrow out of his leg. The creature passed out from the pain. She deftly poured alcohol on the wound and wrapped it when he was unconscious and poured a capful of water into its mouth. The creature slowly woke back up and looked about in a panic.

“Hey… I fixed you up as best as I can. Try not to walk on your leg so hard. There’s not much bleeding, so I don’t think that it nicked anything important.” She said and helped him up. Dipper felt a hand slip into his. He looked over at Mabel who laid her head on his shoulder.

_She’s so gentle… why did I think that quality was stupid?_

_She’s weak. Her compassion is going to get her killed out here. You know how it is. Kill or be killed._

“Can you understand me?” She asked the tiny creature. He nodded his head. “Can you lead me inside and tell the others we’re not going to hurt them? We need something in the cave to make medicine. If you help us, I’ll give you this.”

Pacifica rifled through her pockets and pulled out a plastic silver ring with a big green jewel, the kind you get from a quarter machines. It was large enough to be worn as a bracelet on the little creatures’ wrist. His eyes grew wide as saucers and nodded. 

“Gideon… can you tell him what we need?” Pacifica asked. Gideon approached the creature and pulled out his journal. He opened the page to show the drawing of silver moss and the rough map as to where it grows. The tiny humanoid nodded in excitement and reached for the ring. Pacifica pulled it away and smiled. “Not till after we have the moss, and are back outside safely.”

_She is quite the negotiator isn’t she?_

_We should just walk in there and rain hellfire on the lot of them and be done with it._

_You sound like me, dear brother._

_Well someone needs to…_

Pacifica gently set the creature down. He tested his walking and stumbled. She scooped him up and sat him on her shoulder.

“Why don’t you just point me where we need to go?” She said. The humanoid nodded and pointed. “Alright troop! We’re moving out!”

With that, she marched forward with Gideon falling behind her leaving Dipper and Mabel trailing behind.

OoOoO

Pacifica hummed a little tune and looked over at Gideon. He kept up a brave expression, but glanced nervously behind him, mostly at Mabel.

“What are you so worried about?” Pacifica whispered.

“Having the Pines behind me makes me nervous okay? They can stab me at any time.” Gideon grumbled.

“Oh, I thought you’re just trying to steal glances at Mabel.” Pacifica giggled. Gideon pressed his lips together and blushed. “Cat got your tongue?”

“N…no!” Gideon stammered. “You’re talking crazy.”

Pacifica hung on Gideon’s arm and knelt down close to his ear.

“She’s slowly sewing up Waddles. Every time I visit, it’s more stitched up than last time.” Pacifica giggled.

“Th-that doesn’t mean anything.” Gideon choked.

“Don’t think too hard about it.” She said and skipped ahead. She stopped in her tracks when her guide began jabbering franticly and pointing ahead of her. A small (pun intended) army stood before the group. She quickly counted about thirty of the same creature that was perched on her shoulder. 

Dipper took a step forward and moved in front of Pacifica, shielding her. She could see a faint blue glow all over his body.

“Dipper, stop!” She said, and put a hand on his shoulder. She winced in pain, but kept her hand there. The blue glow subsided and he looked behind him. His eyes were cold. Pacifica pulled him back and stepped forward. Ignoring the sting from her hand, she knelt down and set the injured creature in front of his people. He spoke to them excitedly gesturing back and forth, the others nodded occasionally.

The injured humanoid hobbled back to Pacifica and motioned to be lifted. She put him back on her shoulder and the team was escorted through the caves by the small army of creatures.

“Oww!” Pacifica winced. Dipper had grabbed her hand and wrenched it to him, palm up.

“That was stupid.” He said, inspecting the almost second degree burn. It was starting to blister.

“Yeah… well, _you_ were being stupid.” She retorted. “I think I have some burn cream…”

“No need.” He said. As they walked he closed his eyes. His bolo glowed for a moment and he blew on her palm. An icy feeling washed over her burn. The pain was gone and the bubbling blisters receded. It was still stiff and red, but nothing as bad as it was. “I’m staying next to you, so you don’t do anything so careless again”

Pacifica nodded and fell next to him. She smiled to herself and wondered if he realized he was still holding her hand. She felt an elbow to her left and Mabel was grinning ear to ear, glancing at her brother. She felt her cheeks flush and smiled back.

Their escort rushed forward excitedly. Dipper and Gideon ran to catch up, leaving Mable and Pacifica behind.

“Think they found it?” Pacifica said, looking at her pink hand.

“I’m sure they did.” Mabel chuckled. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

Pacifica looked over at her, wondering what she was asking.

“That we can watch them working together?”

“Yeah… it is. And We’ll keep them that way.” Pacifica giggled. Dipper and Gideon came back with gallon freezer bags full of the Silvermoss.

“Looks like we got more than enough.” Dipper said.

“And enough for us to experiment with, too!” Gideon giggled. The two of them looked at each other and their smiling faces dropped away to serious ones.

“We should get going; the next ingredient is near here.” Dipper said, looking at his list. 

Pacifica set down her new friend and gave him the candy machine ring. Everyone in the scouting party gathered around him and looked at his new ornament. They all touched it gently and seemed to revere it. She made a mental note to get more of them and bring them here… if she could figure out how to get back.

She waved goodbye as they left, heading to the next location on their list. The night chill was getting to her, so she grabbed Dipper’s arm for warmth. She smiled to herself at his sigh, but he still intertwined his fingers through hers as they walked down the dark path, following whatever trail Dipper was leading them down. 


End file.
